The Sexta and The Strawberry
by aufbau
Summary: A Grimmichi collection of one shots. I am also accepting requests. Note: The one-shots get progressively better as time passes. I'm just too busy at the moment to update old chapters.
1. Prison 'Buddies'

**Prision 'Buddies'**

**Hello everyone! Grimmichi collection start off and I'm taking requests. I will be able to update faster if I get them, so please don't be shy. **

**Warnings: smut, incest, yaoi, rape, cursing, violence, bondage, and more that I can't see. No underaged readers!**

**Start:**

Why was I here? I was framed, that's what it was. Shirosaki was the one who stole the TV and he planted it in my house, the bastard. Now I had jail time for no reason whatsoever.

How would I graduate high school? Plus, I was considered an adult, so I was stuck with all of the dangerous convicts that actually did stuff. Apparently, I would even have a 'buddy' that I could 'spend time with and relate to'.

I have to admit, I was scared. What if my partner had killed someone and didn't like my hair? How ironic that would be, considering the fact that the cops didn't believe my story because of the damn color.

The cell door clanged open, jolting me out of my thoughts and making me jump. A man was shoved in along with a guard that was having trouble keeping the convict's fist out of his face.

"You asshole!" The prisoner shouted defiantly. "I was so close to escaping, you fucker!" The guard rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes I know Grimmjow. You were also that close to killing that victim."

He shoved the prisoner into the wall and slammed the door, not even bothering to acknowledge me. The prisoner straightened up and brushed himself off, muttering profanity under his breath. "Stupid damn guard…."

I was trying to melt into the corner while he tested the bars on the door, seeing if they would budge. Finally, he saw me and gave a demented grin. "Well, who are you, carrot top?"

I rolled my eyes inwardly. Honestly, the guy had no right saying that to me when his hair was blue. Bright blue! But the anger gave me the courage to speak. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, and you are?"

He cocked his head, as if he was surprised by my calm response. I guess it didn't show that my inner world was crumbling from fear because he said, "Grimmjow Jaggerjack. How interesting, you're not afraid."

I gave him a look. "Why would I be afraid?" He just grinned. "Must be a newbie. What are you in here for?" Geez. That stung. Well, I wasn't gonna let him have the last word.

"It wasn't me. My friend stole a TV and planted it in my house. The police didn't believe that story because of my hair, of course. Why are you in?"

If it was possible, his grin got even wider. "Rape. My victim's still in the hospital and I've been here for 2 years. I was sentenced for 10 more, so let's be friends, alright?"

I shuddered. Poor girl, she must have been scarred, raped by a monster like him. He interrupted my thoughts, "You look nice in orange, strawberry." My vision went white, my body subconsciously acting in reaction to the name.

Suddenly, Grimmjow was rubbing his jaw and frowning. "Damn. You pack a good punch, berry. I don't think I wanna be enemies." Holding out his hand, he said, "Friends?"

Fuck. I punched him. But god must be smiling down on me today, he wasn't gonna beat the shit out of me. I took his hand saying, "Sorry man. I was just-"

I was slammed against the wall stomach first, with him howling in my ear. "Friends? You just punched me in the face! Yer gonna pay!" I shook violently. "I-I'm sorry man! I really didn't mean-"

He tore off my top and threw it aside. Yelping, I tried to escape but he held me fast. He was beyond shouting and his voice now had a low and dangerous edge to it. "Did I tell you that I didn't rape a woman? It was a male."

I froze. A male? He put a guy in the hospital for 2 years and since I was lucky, I got to see how. He kept talking, seeming to enjoy my reactions. "They don't check on us, by the way. So no help's gonna come, if that's what yer hoping for."

Damn. I was really unlucky. I was getting raped on my first day. Damn. I kicked him in the knee desperately but he pulled my leg out from under me, slamming me to the floor and sitting on the middle of my back.

"It's so much easier this way, thanks partner." I could feel his grin and shivered as he raked his nails down my back. There was the zip sound of his top being pulled off and then the tearing of fabric.

Not my pants, thank the gods, but his shirt was now missing a 18 inch section that was now being tied around my wrists. I pulled my arms away form the cloth and was rewarded with a nail digging into my spine.

I cried out in pain and he took my wrists, binding them behind my back tightly. He got off of me and pulled me to my knees, my head resting on the ground with my ass in the air.

No, this wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening. I was a virgin, saving it for a girl when I was married, not for this crazy rapist who was tugging off my pants.

"Stupid kid," Grimmjow growled, unzipping his own pants and pushing them down along with his boxers. "Did you actually think you could escape this prison without a fuck? What kind of fantasy are you living in?"

He was dead on and I couldn't have been more speechless. I was hoping to just live through it and not really talk to my cell mate, rather than getting raped by them. My world froze when something blunt nudged up against my entrance.

No. It wasn't happening. No. I resorted to the last thing I could think of. Begging. "P-please," I choked out, tears forming in my eyes. "L-let me go, Grimmjow; I'm begging you." He stroked my back. "Yer still a virgin, aren't ya, Ichigo?"

My face scraped across the floor in a halfhearted effort of nodding. I guess he was in deep thought because he didn't shove in. "Hmmmmm…maybe I'll let you off just this once." He was letting me go? My hopes soared until his fingers were shoved into my mouth. "Suck."

How disgusting. He probably masturbated with that same hand, but I was grateful for the little act of kindness. I coated the digits thoroughly, not missing an inch. When he thought they were ready, he pulled them out with a pop and shoved one roughly into my ass.

I squeaked and tried to move away form the intruder. We had shifted so I was sitting in his lap, my legs around him and my head resting on his collarbone; so I winced and leaned towards his neck.

He growled a warning. "I'm givin ya mercy, so live with it or take me dry." A second and a third were quickly added to the first, and I felt tears rolling down my face as he scissored them around.

It hurt terribly until he curled them and brushed against that little bundle of nerves that I knew was my prostate. I moaned against my will and saw stars, Grimmjow disappearing for a second. He grinned. "That's enough."

Removing his fingers, we returned to the first position and he was once again at my entrance. "Relax. Tense up and it will hurt a lot more." I tried to follow his words, considering that he was being generous but still screamed in pain when he entered me.

It felt like I was being torn in two even with his fingers stretching me. I sobbed uncontrollably while he shoved all the way in with a couple thrusts. He moaned in bliss. "Did anyone tell you that you're like heaven, Ichi?"

I could barely focus, trying not to pass out. Without warning, he pulled almost all the way out and shoved back in, purposely missing my prostate. I was limp with shock and tears oozed out of my eyes as he thrusted in and out until he came with a groan.

I didn't need to look to see my torn rectum. The semen was soaking into the wounds, stinging them and dripping out of my ass slowly. I fell to the side totally spent. Grimmjow knelt down next to my head and kissed my ear, stroking my hair and pulling my head into his lap.

"What a shame, you fall apart from a little misuse. Ah well, at least you won't fight back now." He was right again. It was all I could do to stay awake. My stupid brain decided to make a reply, though. "I'm glad I'm only staying the night, hopefully they won't have rapists in the prison I'm being transferred to."

He grinned wickedly. "Well then, I'll have to get in all the fucking I want with you then tonight, won't I?" I went rigid. Stupid, stupid , stupid me! Why did I say that? Why? He was already going back around for round two. This was going to be the worst night of my life.

**End! Please review, and I'll try to update fast as always. Remember, send requests! **

**Grimmjow: No flaming.**


	2. He is my master,beach styleFor Loreto  W

**Sorry for such a late update! I had severe technical issues with my laptop but now we're back on so I'm updating more often again.**

**Request for Loreto W. Cross dressing Ichi is great! If you have ever watched 'He is My Master', this story is along those lines. Read and enjoy! **

**Ichigo: warnings**

**Me: right. Warnings: yaoi, non-con, cursing, violence, frilly dresses, outstanding debts, cross-dressing, probably smut, OOC-ness and AU.**

**He is My Master, Bleach style**

Ichigo's P.O.V.

"THERES NO WAY IN HELL THAT I'M WEARING THIS!" I was seething in rage as I glared at the ridiculous outfit that my potential employer suggested for me to wear.

He cocked his head and looked at me curiously. "Why, it seems suitable to me." This guy's definition of suitable was very….fucked up. He was suggesting that I should wear this frilly nightmare.

I don't think that Yuzu would make her stuffed animals wear that.

It was a maid outfit, with a short skirt and a tight body that tied together in the back with a white bow. The top was low and had short sleeves that had frills at the end.

In short, a total nightmare.

The guy gave me a curious look. "What's wrong with it? You seemed pretty desperate when you came here for the job. Be thankful that I'm giving you a chance."

I shuddered. It was only him and me, not everyone in the world, I could stand that, right? Maybe. But I would never know if I didn't give it a chance, so I rolled my eyes and took the dress from him.

Our hands touched for a moment when I took it, and I blushed a little. Why did I blush? I wasn't gay, was I?

"Where's the dressing room?" I said, trying to distract myself from my thoughts. He cocked his head a little. "What dressing room? We're both guys, you can change here, can't you?"

Change….here? I guess this guy had no problems about privacy, unlike me. But he was right, I think. So I pulled off my shirt, forgetting about my scars. The reason I ran away.

Immediately, I pulled the maid dress over my head to cover the damn things. I wasn't sure if he saw, but he had a surprised look on his face when I finished smoothing out the ruffles.

Reluctantly, I pulled off my pants and noticed with a frown that my boxers showed below the bottom of the dress. I kept them on and gave him a sigh.

"Alright, now what?" He seemed to be holding his nose and was talking in a muffled voice. "G-Great ;jush one little thing."

He pulled out a sword from what seemed like thin air and I yelped in surprise. He pulled it up to take a swing, and my father flashed before me, swinging his own sword towards my already bleeding back. _"You trash. You are even pitiful when you are in pain." _I cried out and cowered away covering my head with my hands.

_Woosh. _The ends of my boxers that hung out fell to the ground. "Much better. Hey, what's wrong?" I looked up. My father still flashed in and out, but what skill, to make such a clean cut, I thought.

He tossed the sword away, still with his hand over his nose. "Puurfcst. I'll get yer lisht of chores you can shtart on." He ran away quickly, leaving me standing like and idiot in a maid outfit. No, this wouldn't do.

I ripped off the top half, leaving the bottom skirt but destroying the revealing top. I pulled on my old t-shirt and tucked it into the skirt's waist. My old shirt was black and pretty clean, so they looked nice together.

He came in with a tissue and a long list. His eyes widened at my attire and he choked out, "Ya changed it! It looks even bett-mppphh!"Blood gushed out of his nose and he couldn't block it all. I quickly offered him the ruined top and he took it gratefully.

He seemed to be mumbling under his breath as he tossed me the list. "Get worshk done."

Over the next few hours, I found out that I was really thankful to have Yuzu when I lived at home. She cleaned all the messes and even my blood while I broke every jar I tried to dust. I guess that trait wasn't passed down to me.

My employer followed me around, mumbling under his breath still. I didn't even know his name, though I sometimes called him Blue in my head because of his hair and eyes.

Finally, he took the duster from my hand and said, "You are failing at cleaning and you're damages cost 300 million yen. Are you sure you want to go on?" 300 million yen? I would never have enough! I choked out, "C-Can I pay you with something else?"

He didn't answer so I turned around and started picking up shards of pottery that cost more than my old house. At least I was here, if I was still in that hell my father would have beaten me senseless.

When I finished collecting the mess, I stood up and turned around to see Blue blocking my way, pinning me to the wall with one hand. "Yes?" I said. "Did I miss a piece?"

He flashed a grin. "I know how yer gonna pay me back, Ichi." I opened my mouth to protest against the nickname and was abruptly swung over his shoulder. "Hey! Lemme go!" But he turned and walked away with me. I had dropped the pottery and was now waving my arms around for balance.

He kicked open a door and dropped me on something soft. I scrambled up while he locked the door. Leaning against it, he gave me a sinister grin. Nothing good comes out of those, let me tell you. "I know how you will pay me back. Let me fuck you and I'll call it even."

I knew it! He was a pervert! I immediately protested, saying, "I don't even know your name! Why would I let you fuck me if I barely know you!" He replied, "Grimmjow Jaggerjack."

I swear, all I did was blink, and he was on top of me, stroking my hair gently with one hand and holding my chest down firmly with the other. Leaning down, he purred, "You know my name. I really don't want to hurt you, but I will if you can't cooperate and I won't cancel your debt."

I had a choice, let this guy fuck me and get my debt canceled or get raped and my debt kept intact. I realized I was shaking as I shifted under him. "C'mon," He said gently. "I promise I'll make it pleasurable for you too. "F-Fine," I shakily choked out.

"J-Just be gentle."

He immediately pulled me up into a kiss and shoved his tongue into my mouth when I gasped in surprise. We briefly battled for dominance but I lost when Grimmjow pulled my shirt out of my skirt, snaking his hand up my chest to tease my nipple.

I moaned as best I could and hugged him closely to me. Somehow he lost his shirt amongst our kissing and was in the process of ripping mine to shreds. When he finished he pulled away from my mouth and kissed my jawline, working his way up to my ear.

He nipped at my ear and I moaned a little, rubbing against his sharp teeth. He gave my ear another playful nip and worked down to my neck, sucking on my adams apple. I pulled him closer and our clothed erections rubbed together, making me cry out and buck my hips for more friction.

Grimmjow decided it was time to take it further, I guess, because he ripped off my skirt and my boxers at the same time. I unbuckled his belt while he planted butterfly kisses down my collarbone, making me moan a little.

He tensed up as I rolled onto my side for a better angle. "Tell me, Ichigo. What are those from?" He traced one of my jagged scars and I winced, remembering the pain. "My father. H-He would beat me whenever I did something I didn't like. With his sword."

Grimmjow tensed and growled. "Sorry for askin. What a bastard, your dad. Don't worry, I won't beat you." I relaxed a little. "Nice to hear it."

Finally, I got his belt undone and pulled his pants off, exposing his erection. He had no underwear on. I was offered three fingers and took them, sucking on each digit and coating them carefully with saliva.

When he decided that they were ready, he pulled his hand out and gently pushed one spit-covered finger into my entrance. I whined at the unusual sensation. It didn't hurt, it just felt weird. He wiggled it around a little and added another, making me jerk in discomfort.

He kissed me reassuringly and scissored his fingers around. I clutched his shoulders and panted as he added a third. He curled all three fingers and I moaned, seeing stars as he pressed against my prostate. He grinned. "That's enough."

Pulling out his fingers, he positioned himself at my entrance and pulled my legs around him. "Just relax and it won't hurt." My body felt electrified. I was about to have sex with my master. "I'm ready."

He pushed in gently, stopping whenever I tensed up and moving when I relax. Finally, he was fully seated inside of me. "F-Fuck," I gasped, panting hard. He ran his hands up my sweat covered back.

"Yer doin great, Ichi." I nodded weakly and focused mainly on not moving, each shift of my hips resulting in a spasm of pain. "I'm gonna move now." Grimmjow mumbled into my ear. "Alright." I said weakly.

Pulling almost all the way out, he slammed back in, hitting my prostate dead on. I screamed, seeing stars and moaning in pleasure. We started up a rough pace, hitting my prostate each time. He stroked me at the pace that we were moving at , making me jerk my hips for more.

Finally, I came with a moan and arching my back. He bit down on my shoulder and his thrusts became more erratic as he came deep inside of me.

For a moment, we stayed connected, panting together until he pulled out and collapsed on top of me. "Two," he panted into my ear. "Two million yen for the outfit. Wonder how yer gonna pay it off?"

I kissed his ear and mumbled, "I have an idea."

**This was fun writing. Loreto W., this was a good idea and I hope you like it. When you requested cross dressing Ichi, this was the first thing that popped into my mind. **

**Sadly, my computer broke down after the first page and it's finally working again! So, I'm taking requests and please review. **


	3. Not Crazy

**Hello everyone! God, how long has it been since I updated?**

***Alter ego shoves face into keyboard. Now, Raven. Say you're sorry to your followers.**

**Me: *muffled Sorry for not updating and if you can't understand mph because MY FUCKING FACE IS EATING THE 'G' KEY!**

**Alter ego: *gets sucked back into brain**

**Me: *gets back into writing position Sorry. But, read on!**

**Well, I'm sorry for the long wait. I've been having severe technical issues that were solved just recently.**

**Warnings: smut, yaoi(duh), oral, kissing, crazy Ichigo, AU, and some OOC-ness**

**I'm going off the request list for a little bit, so enjoy an original story!**

**Not Crazy**

"Haah, Haah, haah," I panted. I had just finished trying to escape once again. Of course, the stupid soft walls didn't leave anything for me to tear the straightjacket on.

I wish I could wipe my face. It was sweating and kind of gross. But, my hands were pinned at my sides. I was crazy. I needed these to not go and kill people. To kill them like I killed my mother.

Mother. I missed her so much, and hated her in the depths of my heart. Why did I kill her, anyways? Oh. Right. She didn't like Hichi.

I missed Hichi. I loved him. I loved him with my very soul. If he told me to die, I would do so, gladly because I was doing what he wanted. Why did he leave? Did I do something wrong?

Mother always said she didn't like him, that he was just using me. Yeah, right. Then why did he kiss me, or say how much he liked my hair even though it was despicable?

I don't know. I don't need to. I'm crazy. It said so on that tag they gave me when I first got here. I still have that tag. It's on my left wrist under the jacket and I can feel it rubbing against my arm.

Of course, the tag put it in a more delicate way. 'Mentally disoriented', it said in clean, black letters on a white background. It was so tidy. Just like everything else here. I hated it all.

I hated this jacket, it kept me from killing myself, from spilling my blood on the soft white walls. Another thing I hated. I ran into them, but just bounced off easily. It made me feel useless.

But what I hated the most was the people. They were white, too. But that was to be expected in this goddamned place. They talked with their quiet voices, whispering and treating me like an animal.

Sometimes, they took my blood. How would taking my blood help them? If I'm in here, shouldn't it show that I'm crazy? In fact, here they are now.

People yelling from the other side of the wall. Arguing, protesting, One voice stood out from the others. It was deep and fierce and commanded total attention.

The people listened to him, I guess. The arguing stopped. And the door opened.

Instinctively, I backed away from it. No good things come from people. But the white people didn't come in. A new person did.

It was a man about my age, dressed in a black shirt and jeans. He had tanned skin and bright blue hair. His eyes were blue too, and very intense. I was drawn to them immediately. Was this the deep commanding voice?

I don't know. Well, I was okay with him so far. He wasn't wearing white. "Hello." He spoke! He was the deep voice I had heard. Another reason to like him. He didn't have a whisper voice. He had a wonderful voice.

He continued to speak in his normal voice. "C'mon, can I get a greeting? Please don't tell me you've lost yer voice because no one talks to you." Could I speak? I could try.

"Hello," I croaked. My voice sounded dry and tired, nothing compared to his. He smiled. "Well, I'm glad you can speak. If you couldn't, talking to you would be very hard."

I just looked at him dully. "Why would you want to talk to me? I'm crazy." My voice took on an edge. "I-I could kill you, just like I killed my mother! You never know, I could lose it anytime now!"

To make a point, I wiggled my arms a little so it looked like I was trying to get out of my restraints. The man simply held up a file. "You killed your mother because she didn't like your boyfriend. He dumped you and you were delirious."

Hichi did dump me. He just glared at me one day and said, "We're over." I had come home sobbing that day. My mother tried to comfort me and I stabbed her. I used her favorite knife, the one that could cut pork cleanly and evenly.

"So what?" I said. "I'm here because I'm crazy, so that doesn't matter." The man fixed me with a serious look.

"That jacket looks uncomfortable. Want to take it off?" Take off my jacket? Really?

No. This was a joke. Like that other man played on me. Telling me that he would take it off, that he would let me go. I was so stupid. I believed him. I begged for him to remove it, but he just laughed and walked away.

Leaving me useless. Stupid. Broken. Crazy. Never forget crazy. "Yeah, right," I growled. "I'm not falling for-" The man was gone. Where did he go?

I knew it. He was just like the other one. I fell onto my side. No need to worry about getting hurt. The soft floor had me covered.

"Hey. How am I supposed to take that off with you lying like that?" I flinched. It was the man! He was behind me, leaning against the wall. I got up as best as I could and looked at him. "I-Is this better?"

He grinned. "Much." We both adjusted so that I was between his legs, my back facing him. I felt his hands on my shoulders. They were warm and strong. He moved them down, feeling my arms and my sides, looking for the little clip that would spring me free.

Finally finding it, he unlatched me and my arms fell off to my sides. I was free! I tried to pull off the now loose jacket, but my arms wouldn't respond. Being locked in this for a year didn't help much. Crazy people don't get any breaks from their restraints.

But the man helped me, picking up my arms and bending them, gently rubbing feeling into the muscles. After a little but of this physical therapy, I could move my arms well enough to rip the jacket off of me.

I sighed happily and clumsily stretched my arms above my head. Oh, how good it felt! The man smiled at me. "Now, can you tell me you name? The file didn't have it."

I looked over at him. My name? Oh, yeah. That's right. My name. "Ichigo Kurosaki. But everyone calls me crazy."

BAM I was pinned against the soft wall by my shoulders, the man glaring at me. "Stop thinking that." I was scared. I felt trapped. "T-Thinking what?"

He realized how scared I was and backed off a little. "Stop thinking that you're crazy." I let out a little giggle at that. "But I am crazy. Isn't that why I'm here?"

He was close again, but his aura felt gentle, not angry.

"You're not crazy, you're just sad."

Not…crazy? Really? Nobody had ever said that. I started shaking and felt something wet run down my face. I reached up and felt tears. I was crying.

"T-Thank yo-ou," I sniffled. "But I-I am crazy. I can't do anything that normal people can do. I killed my own mother. I can't even _love._"

Love. I loved Hichi, and missed him dearly. I would give anything to be with him again. So what, if he beat me when I did something wrong? So what if he raped me once when he was drunk?

He had accepted me for who I was, and I could forgive anything for that. "I-I'm-"

My lips were captured in a deep kiss. My eyes widened. The man, he was kissing me, his hands were on my shoulders, we were kissing! When he pulled away I found myself following his mouth, wanting more.

"If you can do anything, you can love. I'm going to show you that you can."

Wait, does that mean…..sex? He gently pushed me onto my back, moving in between my legs while keeping us connected. His tongue touched my bottom lip, asking for entrance.

I opened my mouth in surprise, and he wasted no time tasting every little crevice. I moaned a little, and stopped, surprised. He broke away from me, smiling. "It's okay. I won't hurt ya."

I pulled him back down using his collar and smashed my lips into his, wanting more. He obliged, pushing off my jacket and running his hands down my chest. I moaned as he tweaked one of my sensitive nipples.

He grinned. "You like that, Ichigo?" His mouth moved down and, oh, oh god! He was sucking on my nipple, playing with it using his tongue. I cried and shoved my chest up, arching my back and urging him to take more.

He answered my taking my other one in his hand, twisting it and making me tip over into total ecstasy. I cried and begged for more when he let go.

"What a sensitive little uke," He purred.

"Look, yer jus' like a woman when I play with ya." I turned away in shame. Hichi had always called me a pussy and a woman whenever I messed up. Now I had turned him away and he was gonna tease me.

I felt tears prick at my eyes when I thought of this. I loved this man and he was going to leave me. Just like Hichi- He drew his tongue up my chest, diping it into my collarbone. "I find it unbelievably sexy."

He dipped his hand into my pants and palmed my erection. I thrust my hips up to et more friction and he tore off the remainder of my clothes. I hissed a little as the cold air of the room hit my 'situation' and yelled when I felt a tight heat envelop me.

"F-FUCK!" He was deep throating me, bobbing his head and humming. I fisted his hair and made an entire range of noises while he sucked my cock.

When I felt like I was going to come, he pulled away with a pop and tugged off his clothes, exposing his leaking erection to me. I couldn't help but stare. He was _huge._

"M-Maybe this is a bad idea," I found myself saying. "After all, I don't even know your name-" He leaned in close, our cocks brushing together and creating delicious friction.

He smiled again. I loved when he did that. "Don' worry. I won't hurt ya." He brushed three fingers against my mouth. I accepted them and sucked on them gently, coating them thoroughly before he pulled them out.

He wasted no time pulling me up and inserting a spitty finger into my ass. It slipped in easily and I wrinkled my nose in discomfort.

A second and third soon followed and I whined in discomfort. He kissed me and thrust his hips forward, reminding me that our cocks were still touching. But that pleasure quickly disappeared when he started scissoring his fingers around, stretching me out.

"F-fuck," I mumbled, trying to relax and failing miserably. His fingers probed around a little more and pressed down on a spot that made me see stars. "Aggh!" I thrust my hips down to make him touch that spot again.

He removed his fingers, making me whine and slicked up his own cock with his spit. Air rushed around me and I fell on my face, squishing into the soft ground. I felt something blunt at my entrance and pulled away.

"Wait!" He paused and looked at me. "Something wrong, Ichi?" I blushed a little. "I-I wanna face you." He kissed my spine. "It'll hurt more. Are ya sure?" I nodded.

He flipped me back over and pushed my legs over his shoulder. It hurt, but it was worth it. Now that we were facing, he gave me a kiss. I felt him at my entrance again. "And my name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaques."

He thrust in, not giving me any warning. "AGGGHHHHRHHRHHH!" I clawed at his back and felt tears roll down my face. "G-Grimmjow," I choked out.

"Hurts….." He nuzzled my hair and stopped moving. "Sorry, Ichi. I couldn't help myself. Whenever you're ready." It hurt. A lot. But not as much as being raped by Hichi. And it would hurt both of us if I just sat here like a coward.

A surge of adrenaline coursed through me and I thrust down with my hips, seating him inside me. "D-Damn, Damn it," He was shaking with the need to move, but grinning all the same. "Yer pretty damn sexy when ya curse."

I didn't reply, I just dragged his head towards me by his hair and growled. "Move."

He obliged with excess, pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in, hitting my prostate dead on and sending pure joy all around my body. Mostly to my groin.

Grimmjow started a fast pace, pistoning in and out of me and hitting my prostate every time. "SHIT!" I cried when he hit it especially hard. Grimmjow sucked at my neck, giving me love bites and elicting more sounds out of me.

"Ya know how sexy ya are, right Ichi?" He was right next to my ear, and purring deeply as if we weren't having sex but having dinner. I think I nodded.

I can't remember. My mind was having trouble working because of how I was literally bouncing on Grimm from the force of his thrusts.

Finally, I got the timing right and began to ride him, shoving my hips down when I wasn't bouncing. He growled into my ear and went faster.

I have no idea what they heard on the other side of that door, but all I could hear was our skin slapping together and my moans and pants, which were magnified by an occasional groan from Grimm.

"G-G-Grimmjow," I made out. He stopped eating a chunk out of my neck to look lustfuly at me. "Yes, my Ichigo?" "Wa-a-na-a come!" He grabbed my cock and started stroking me fiercely.

It didn't take long for me to come. I splattered all over my stomach and his chest with a cry. My ass clenched and it sent him over the edge too.

For a moment, we lied there, panting and coming off of our sex high, Grimm still in me and limp now. But he pulled out and we both ignored the red tint on his cock.

He used my jacket to clean us both off-finally, a use for the thing!- and redressed.

I was way too tired to move, and almost passed out when Grimmjow lifted me up. He kicked open the door and carried me, stark naked, bridal style, through the crazy house.

The white doctors stared at us and had no words for the scene. Anyone who got in our way was quickly scared off by a Grimmjow style death glare.

I finally saw the doors and had a moment of uncertainy. We were going to leave? But I couldn't, could I? My question was answered when he busted the doors open and we walked out to the sunlight.

It felt…..warm. And nice. I liked it here. I wanted to be a part of the world after 3 long years.

We walked to what I guess was Grimmjow's car and I was placed gently in the beck, lieng down. He kissed me softly. "We're goin ta my place." I grabbed his shirt before he could move away.

"I know this is a little late, but will you go out with me?"

He grinned. "Of course. I love ya, Ichi."

Someone…loved me. I was loved. I felt, full. I hadn't felt this since Hichi. I felt good. I wanted to stay with Grimmjow. And, lucky me, I wasn't crazy, so I could.

My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm 18 and I have a boyfriend named Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. I have orange hair and brown eyes.

And I'm not crazy.

**You like? I thought this was a cute idea when I thought of it and so, a story bloomed. A lot of editing went into this and a lot of time too. I will get back to the request list in a few chapters. **

**Once again, I'm sorry for not updating and REVIEW! Request if you have one too. ^^**


	4. Man vs Wolf

**It's been a while, I know. Finals part two is hitting me and I've been studying like crazy. I don't blame you if you don't review, it's such a late update….**

**But, chapter 4 is now here. **

**Summary: Ichigo is sent out as errand boy and werewolf!Grimmjow can't resist taking him.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, One sided at first, cursing, violence, smut, and Grimmjow as a werewolf. I apologize for any OOC-ness.**

**Wolf vs Human**

"Have a nice day." The grocery lady smiled at me. I simply wore my usual scowl. Honestly, I didn't want to be here. I had finals, but my dad had sent me out instead of Yuzu to buy eggs and bread. What did he say again…

_I had just finished a 10-point backflip off the welcome mat to dodge my dad's 'killer spin kick of surprise' when Yuzu came running up to me. "Ichigo, we're all out of eggs! I can't make breakfast tomorrow!_

" _To be honest, I was in a bad mood. I had gotten triple detention courtesy of Keigo and I had to work it all off in one day. So, when I got home, it was around 10:00 at night._

"_I think you can go pick some up at that store down the street," I said. "They're open 'till 11." Yuzu nodded. "Thanks, Ichigo!" _

_She had gotten her grocery bag and everything and was one foot out the door when my dad stopped her. "Wait, Yuzu! Don't go!" _

_She gave him a funny look. "But we need eggs." He pulled her in and gave her a hug, expertly removing her grocery bag out of her grasp. _

"_There's been reports about women abductions and murderings around that area, and I can't have you going there!"_

_I was going up the stairs when I heard, "Big brother Ichigo will go get them for you!" I immediately ran back down._

"_What? I have finals!" _

_But my dad wouldn't hear it. "You need to protect your sister, she's too young to do such dangerous things!" He shoved the bag into my face. "Now, go!"_

_I rolled my eyes. "Fine." Just like Yuzu, I had one foot out the door when I was stopped. Karin was holding my shoulder and a piece of toast hanging lazily out of her mouth._

"_This is the last piece of bread," she mumbled, defying the laws of physics and eating her toast with no hands while talking at the same time. _

"_Can you get some bread while you're out?" I nodded in defeat. Looks like I was pulling an all nighter. "Good luck Ichi!" My father shouted as I left. _

"_Don't get killed!"_

So, I was stuck as errand boy tonight. I guess I didn't mind too much, I needed some stuff for me too. I subconsciously shifted the bag to make sure my purchase was still there.

The bread and eggs parted to reveal a bar of dark chocolate, my favorite. You can bet your life that that's what I'd be snacking on while I crammed for finals.

"Chocolate, huh?" The voice broke my thoughts into tiny pieces and I reacted instinctively, pivoting on my feet to place an elbow into the stranger's ribs. I was intercepted with a tanned, strong hand.

"Whoa there, Orange. Just tryin' to make conversation."

I looked up furiously at the creep. But there was nothing there.

Confused, I straightened up. Where did he go? "Looking for me?" The voice, it came from behind me. How the hell did he get there so fast?

I tried the same trick as before, but he had snaked an arm around my waist at some point and was holding me fast.

"Hey. That's enough. It's starting to annoy me." Who /was/ this guy? A sickening feeling started to form in my stomach.

This guy could only be the murderer my dad had been warning me about.

With my luck today, I wouldn't be surprised if it was.

"How about you let go /now/," I hissed, trying to bluff my way out of this mess. "And I'll let you live."

To my surprise, he laughed.

An arm snaked around my neck, copying the one at my waist and starting to squeeze, choking me a little. "And what makes you think you have the upper hand?"

He pushed his hips forward and I was suddenly aware of his 'problem'. He continued grinding into my ass, saying, "Now can you see the situation you're in?"

Shit. Oh shit.

I need out of here. Fast. NOW. I started struggling, trying to free my waist while my arms worked at the restraint on my neck.

"Lemme go!"

Once again, he laughed. "You humans are so funny sometimes." His voice turned serious and his body tensed.

"Of course, I would never let /you/ go."

A burst of pain erupted in my neck and I gave a small cry of shock. Something warm ran down my throat and I realized I was bleeding.

The bastard had bitten me!

"Now, behave, or I'll have to punish you more."

His voice sounded different, deeper. His breathing had also gotten heavier and his arms felt just a little more muscular.

"Why don't we go someplace private?"

A cascade of ripping noises came from his body and I started struggling harder in alarm.

The ground left my feet and I realized I was now hovering an inch above the earth. He must have been crouching slightly to hold me to him.

And he felt, different. Less human.

Hot breath curled its way into my ear. I shifted, just slightly, to see sky blue hair that complimented blazing cerulean eyes. His teeth were more like fangs, and his pupils were dilated.

My eyes slowly widened in shock.

He gave a laugh that was more like a bark.

"Ever seen a werewolf, Orange?"

I started shaking.

He serioused up. "Guess not. Doesn't matter. You're /mine./" I'm sorry to say this, but I blacked out.

….

Urggh. My head hurt. A lot. I felt like I had just been dragged through a field of prickly bushes and hit by a truck for good measure.

I couldn't really focus, my mind kept trying to drag me back down into the depths. Something was sniffing my face. Something blue. It's the dog, I thought.

Wait. We don't have a dog, and since when are dogs /blue/?

I focused a little and saw my attacker from before, cleaning my bare chest, which was scored with dirt marks and little cuts. "Whuh, whut are you doin'?"

I was dizzy and I barely made out those words. He pressed his nose against the hollow of my neck and growled softly, almost a purr. It felt….kind of /nice/.

"You smell good." He was looking at me with those intense blue eyes of his.

Rather than taking it as a compliment, I felt like I was being examined, like prey before the predator.

"Where am I, where did you take me?" I was starting to panic. "What did you do?"

I reared up and tried to punch him, but he grabbed my fist easily and slammed me into what I realized was a bed

. "Calm down! We're in my home, not that it matters." I looked around.

Our bed was really a collection of pelts on the ground of a dry cave.

And my captor was straddling my waist, his hands on my neck, his clothes in tatters. I was no worse for the wear.

Realizing how provocative this situation was, I blushed, turning my head to the side.

Normal POV

Grimmjow was insanely happy right now. Words couldn't describe it. He had found his mate. And it was all he could do to not fuck him into the ground.

On first glimpse of this fiery little orangette, he was overwhelmed by his smell.

It was hard to explain, it was like the metallic smell before a storm mixed with sunshine on a warm day topped off with the faintest scent of chocolate.

He grinded into the little human, earning a restrained moan in response.

Yes, this one was much better than those women he had killed for food. His one was much more fertile, he would bear pups well.

He could feel it, his wolf side, it was overpowering him, No!, he wouldn't…lose….control…..

Ichigo was scared. No, more than scared. He was terrified of the monster on top of him.

"Heh, heh, all /mine/."

Ichigo twitched.

The werewolf man sounded different. Less….human. This felt kind of familiar.

He looked up and saw that the man's eyes had dialated and his stance more../animalistic/.

Yes, this was very familiar.

The man took his hands off Ichigo's throat to replace them with a tongue.

Ichigo tried to pull his neck away but was bitten in reprimand of his actions. He yelled a little. "Hey! What the hell's with the biting thing anyways?"

He didn't seem to hear as he chomped down harder, forcing more yelps from Ichigo.

"So good.." He whispered into his ear.

Holding Ichigo's wrists securely, he traveled slowly down his naked torso, licking and biting his flat chest, stopping at the sensitive spots to pay them extra attention.

Ichigo whimpered and tried moving away, only to be stopped by a warning nip to his hipbone.

The werewolf tensed then he got to Ichigo's groin, the smell of his pheromones overwhelming.

He roughly nuzzled Ichigo's hardening member and moved to his point of interest, the berry's entrance.

One sniff told him that the subordinate under him had never claimed anyone and had never been claimed. Perfect.

He didn't like to share.

Scratch that.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques didn't share.

He felt his ignored cock throb and he couldn't wait anymore.

Grimmjow held Ichigo's wrists easily in one powerful hand and shifted in between his legs. Ichigo realized what was happening and started struggling.

Grimmjow growled and Ichigo tensed, the air around the monster changing. He was growing annoyed with the human's antics.

"Please," Ichigo whispered shakily. "Don't…."

Grimmjow looked at his mate. He was scared, his sides trembling and tears slowly rolling down his face.

He didn't want his mate to be afraid of him.

He wanted the little Orangette to love him as much as he loved the male.

Hell, he didn't even know his name and he loved him.

The way his tanned skin fit over his body, the way his eyes flashed in defiance, all of it.

He had planned on not hurting his mate, but that was his human side.

His inner wolf told him to fuck Ichigo into the ground.

And honestly, the werewolf half of him didn't pay much attention to his human side.

But his mate looked so…afraid. In a moment of humanity, the werewolf kissed Ichigo's nose, licking his tears before burying himself inside him with a snap of his hips.

Ichigo's POV

"ARRGHH!" I couldn't think. It hurt. It fucking hurt! He, he was pistoning out of me with alarming speed, having stopped the foreplay to enter this horrible torture.

I tried to crawl away, but he had both hands on my hips and wasn't planning on letting go.

Normal POV

Ichigo started struggling even more desperately to get away from Grimmjow and this cave and just /go home/.

By some luck, a flailing arm whacked Grimmjow soundly in the head. He grunted and reared back a little.

His human side took that chance to reassume control.

Grimmjow snapped into consciousness to see that he was fucking Orange into the ground.

Damn those werewolf genes, they drove him mad whenever he got close to a submissive, even a human one.

Luckily, Orangey was the only one he had found in this world.

Being so, he had planned on treating this human as a proper mate and he was doing the exact opposite and raping him.

Gently, he pulled out of Ichigo and checked for damage. His rectum was torn and bleeding, but that was to be expected. Shit….

Ichigo's POV

He, he had stopped hurting me and was now looking at my entrance, confused. As if he didn't know what happened! He looked different though. More sane and human than before.

I don't know how to describe it, but he didn't seem like the person he was 5 minutes ago.

He was bending down now, and looking at my abused entrance. I tensed. Was he going to rape me again?

"P-please don't ra-AhhhHHH!"

I moaned in pleasure.

He had stuck his tongue into my rectum and was doing very sinful things to my ass. It almost felt good.

Scratch that. It felt amazing. I whined and tried to buck my hips back on his tongue, but those goddamn hands held me like a vice.

"MMMmmm, hold still, Orange."

I stopped moving for a second, the 'Orange' comment pissing me off.

"It's Ichigo. And I suppose I call you Mr. Werewolf rapist?"

The wolf rolled his eyes a little, reluctantly pulling out of my hole. "It's Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques."

He went back to cleaning me, licking up my body until he reached my chest.

The after-rape exhaustion had hit me and, honestly, I wouldn't win in a fight with him right now.

I turned my head to the side and tried going to sleep. A low growl came from my chest. I opened one eye to see Grimmjow looking at the claw marks he had caused.

"Its alright…" I mumbled. Whatever it was that made these, it wasn't Grimmjow. It was something inside him. And if I got mad at him for it, that animal might come out again.

I shivered a little, remembering their animalistic movements, their cold, commanding look.

It made me want to curl up into a ball and sleep forever.

I moaned a little as he started sucking gently on the claw marks, sticking his tongue into them and siphoning out the blood that rose to the surface.

I fisted his hair and panted as he delicately drew that sinful tongue up my skin.

"Ichigo," He rumbled gently. I was pulled out of my pleasure haze.

"Yeah, Grimmjow?" He moved up, straddling my waist as he placed his lips inches from mine.

"Will you let me mate with you, if I promise not to lose control?"

I thought about this. In truth, I loved the human Grimmjow and was terrified of the werewolf Grimmjow.

He could promise whatever he liked, but if his inner wolf broke loose…..

He chuckled. "C'mon, I'm not that weak, Ichi." It was as if he read my mind.

Finally, I nodded.

He wasted no time getting between my legs and positioning himself at my entrance. It was no use wasting time with preparation, he had already been inside of me.

Normal POV

Grimmjow was about to thrust in when he was shoved flat on his back. "What the-" Ichigo climbed up over his body and held himself so his lips were centimeters from Grimmjow's.

"If we're doing this, we're doing it my way."

Grimmjow choked a little in ecstasy as Ichigo began to ride him. He desperately wanted to fuck this little human into the ground, but his grip was strong. He smiled a little in pleasure. His mate could not be weak.

Ichigo's face was covered in sweat, but he kept pushing down on Grimmjow's cock and tried moving at a faster pace. It felt…so…./good/.

Ichigo slipped after a few minutes of the love and Grimmjow caught him gently. Ichigo was too tired to resist. "Don' worry," Grimmjow purred into Ichi's ear. "I've got it from here."

He layed Ichigo onto his back and moved in between his legs, entering carefully and making sure he didn't rip open his mate. Ichigo whined and tried moving away, but Grommjow held him gently but firmly. "ssh, " He purred. "Jus' wait, Ichi. It'll get better."

Finally, he was fully seated inside him. Ichigo was a shaking mess and clutched Grimmjows shoulders as if they were a lifeline. "W-why do you. . ." Ichigo started in a shaky tone of voice. "Still feel so /big/?"

Grimmjow barked out a short laugh, even though he was struggling not to move, fighting his animal lust as hard as he could. "That stuff doesn't change, little mate," He purred into his ear.

Ichigo gasped as Grimmjow pulled out and rammed back in sharply, pounding his prostate. A few thrusts started up a steady pace that had Ichigo melting in pleasure.

"Grimm!" He yelled. "I, I'm gonna come!"

Realizing he had been neglecting his mate's erection, Grimmjow wrapped a paw-like hand around the throbbing member and pumped it harshly. "Then come," He growled into his ear, secretly liking the nickname.

A few more seconds and Ichigo complied to his orders, cumming all over his stomach and bluenettes hand.

He slumped, panting, on Grimmjow's shoulder. Grimmjow lasted a little longer before his climax, spilling his seed into his new mate with a small roar.

They lied together, connected by their new bond. Slowly, they began to feel each other's emotions through their link. Grimmjow felt Ichigo's total exhaustion and carefully pulled out of the spent male.

Laying him down on a clean part of the bed, he began licking his mate clean. Ichigo was already fast asleep, and he could feel his dreams. They were filled with wolves, him and Ichigo as canines running through the woods.

Grimmjow smiled a little. A good dream to have for their future.

**I think I'm a little unsatisfied at how this turned out. But, I really like werewolf Grimmjow. I'm taking requests and I'm saying this now, if you have more than 1 I might not do them all, there's a long request list. But, that's the worst case scenario. Most likely, I will do all of your requests, just all at different times. **

**And I do not blame you if you do not review to this horribly late update, just please DO NOT FLAME!**


	5. Planet Las Noches, Request for BGR

**Myuh, so late! Please excuse this late update, I was writing my Grimmichi day fanfic. I will write a Part 2 for the last chapter, but not now. I shall do that in a few chapters. This is the request list now, and I'm starting with one long overdue. **

**This is for BGR, the second reviewer for the fanfic(see? Long overdue!)**

**Warnings: Yaoi, minor violence, AU, cursing, biting, slight bondage. One sided at first, but all consensual! Remember people, M for a reason!**

**Planet Las Noches**

**Ichigo's POV**

"Renji, you jerk! I'm gonna kill you!" I shouted into my radio.

"Relax Carrot Top, we'll pick you up in another week. The air here is breathable and the food's edible. Just play Survival man and the shuttle will come before you know it."

I snapped the radio shut angrily, shoving it into my pocket. "Stupid pineapple bastard…"

We had found it. Another planet other than Earth that had liveable conditions. The main ship was currently circling the planet, and it had sent out a probe to see what ground level was like. There were 3 people on the probe. 2 got back to the ship.

The third was me, stuck on this planet until next week, when the main ship completed its circumference.

I was in a clearing, and all around me were trees bearing strange fruits. I walked over to one and picked something that looked like a miniature set of bagpipes that were dyed a harsh yellow. It didn't look very edible, honestly. _I'd like to see Renji in this situation_ I thought, hesitantly biting into the fruit.

It tasted surprisingly good, with a sweet flavor that rolled around my tastebuds. I finished it off quickly and grabbed another.

After eating 3 of them, I felt kind of funny. The world around me seemed slightly out of focus and my head felt too heavy. I fell to my hands and knees and threw up half of what I had eaten.

After I finished that, someone offered me a hand up.

"Thanks," I mumbled, wiping my yellow stained mouth with the other hand.

"Don't eat the bagpipes."

Hold on.

Whose hand was this?

I flailed backwards in shock and surprise to see a woman about my age, dressed in a short green dress that matched the color of the bushes perfectly. Did I mention her hair was green too? She had a cracked skull as a sort of helmet. It looked like the one of a ram or caribou.

She tilted her head at me. "I believe the question is, who are /you/? After all, you're the trespasser. Consider yourself lucky that I didn't kill you while you stuffed your face with Yarmunts." Yarmunts? What was that? "You mean the bagpipe thingies? Because as I said, don't eat too many of those. They make you sick."

"Of course they do! Haven't you noticed how rich they are? I'm surprised you're still alive from that intake! Do you have a strong stomach?"

I was now confused about this turn of events. Did she want to have a conversation with me, or did she want to kill me? "I guess I do…I haven't noticed."

"Well then you are a very lucky….whatever you are. You look like my kind, but it's obvious you're not an arrancar."

"What the hell is an arrancar?" "Don't say hell! It gives the demons a chance to escape. And arrancars are the entire population of this planet."

My head was spinning.

There was intelligent life here too? I was so going to kill Renji after this.

"Wait." She was looking at me funnily, tilting her head to the side a little.

"Are you a…human?"

She knew what humans were? And yet I didn't have the faintest idea about what an arrancar was…

"Yep! I'm human. How do you know about us?"

"Easy. Your kind is extremely inferior to ours. We've known about you for a while."

"What? People are already here? Where?"

She grabbed my hand and I swear, I blinked and we were in a whole other part of the planet. When she let go of me, I fell to my knees and threw up the rest of my stomach.

"What…the…hell…did….you…do?" My head was starting to spin and the girl was fading in and out of focus.

"I sonidoed. We arrancars can do it easily. It 's like teleportation. Are you okay?" She studied me closely. "Some humans don't respond well to sonido."

I straightened up, even though I felt like passing out. "I'm-I'm fine-"

Of course, I was not fine. I fell backwards like the idiot I was. Right into someone else's arms.

"What's this Nel?"

A deep masculine voice, presumably my savior, sounded from above me. I shivered a little as his chest rumbled with each breath he took. From fear or pleasure, I couldn't tell.

"U-um, Mr. Human, this is my brother Grimmjow. Grimmjow, this is a human I found in the orchard, chugging Yarmunts and yelling at his radio."

The 'Mr. Human' thing kind of annoyed me and it helped me focus a little more. "My name's Ichigo, not Mr. Human. And I assume you are Nel?"

The girl nodded. "You got it!"

"It's nice to meet-"

The arrancar that I assumed was Grimmjow had covered my mouth with one hand and had his other hand around my waist, pulling me up as he rubbed his cheek in my hair. But it didn't feel like his cheek. It felt like something made out of the same stuff as Nel's mask was grinding against my head. And it hurt.

I tried shaking him off but then the world spun. It was like before when Nel transported me. But this time, it was harsher and I was being whipped around like a tree in a storm.

I didn't know it was possible to throw up anymore, but when he stopped, I did.

"So weak. But, I guess that's what's to expect from a human. And yet, ya still manage to look sexy."

"Thanks for helping me," I said, wiping my mouth. "And what the hell's with the transporting thing you guys do?" "You mean son-" "Yes, sonido. Nel told me what it is. Believe it or not, it makes non-arrancars very dizzy."

I sighed. "Look, can you just take me back to Nel? Maybe she can use the 'sonido' thing to transport me to my ship. Then I can tell the people there is no intelligent life on this planet."

"Oh, so I'm not intelligent life?"

"Not in my book."

"How kind."

I heard a buzzing noise from him and looked to see him gone. "Wha-" Something behind me grabbed me and threw me onto something soft. A bed? "Mpph!" It was that jerk. Grimmjow. Kissing me. Well, actually, it was more like he was smothering my face. He bit my lip and then jerked his tongue in my mouth when I opened it. I tried my best to keep his tongue away from mine, which was hard since it seemed set on exploring every inch of my mouth.

After an eternity, he broke the disturbing contact to get a breath of air. "The hell's wrong with you, you sicko!" I punched him in the stomach, but it didn't have any affect. It was like my hand went _through_ him. He grinned and grabbed my arms, pinning them above my head.

"Feisty. But I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Let go of me! What are you doing?"

He held my wrists together with one hand while he undid his belt. Pulling it off, the jerk used it to tie up my hands! When he finished, he sat back on me, straddling my hips. I blushed, realizing how awkward of a situation I was in.

"Come on, you seem like a smart guy, in this situation, what else could it be?"

I looked up at his face and finally got to see what this bastard looked like. To begin with, he had bright blue hair. Yes. Bright blue. His eyes were a perfect match to his hair and toned to just the right amount of crazy that outdid the eyes of any other people I had seen in the horror movies.

_Renji, you are DEAD._

He also had a bone mask like Nel, but his was on the right side of his face and looked like the jawbone of some kind of wildcat. He was also on top of me and about to rape me. Shit.

"Okay, very funny. Ha ha. Now get off of me."

"Aw, but that would be no fun! I'd have to catch ya again and then we would jus' be back at square One."

Grimmjow leaned over me, pressing our bodies together. Alright, too close, too close!

Normal POV

Ichigo twisted his head away from Grimmjow when he tried to kiss him again. The arrancar frowned a little and rubbed his mask gently on his shaking neck. "C'mon Ichi, yer not gonna have any fun if you keep turnin away." "Well, believe it or not, I'm not interested. And don't call me Ichi."

"Would ya prefer Ichiberry?"

"You had a special childhood, didn't you?"

"See? You are smart."

Grimmjow's tongue flicked out and tasted Ichigo's jugular. He shivered and tried shaking off the belt. Unluckily for him though, Grimmjow had knotted it tight. Still being strangely gentle, Grimmjow traced his hand down Ichigo's shirt and snuck a finger into his jeans. Tracing his finger just barely inside the hem, he played with the button.

Ichigo gasped and blushed even more, twisting his hips away from the probing digit. Grimmjow simply smiled and pressed his face harder against Ichigo's neck, dipping the finger farther to brush the inside of his boxers. The reaction brought a grin to his face. Ichigo bucked up his hips involuntarily and moaned.

"See? Not so bad, is it?"

"S-Shut up."

"Well, if you insist."

Not wasting any time, he unbuttoned Ichigo's pants and pulled down the zipper. He ran his fingers over Ichigo's abdomen, tracing the lithe muscles. Ichigo yelped when he began to pull his jeans down along with his underwear. "Wait!"

"Yes? Ya need somethin' Ichi?"

"Please s-stop!"

He looked at Ichigo, now slightly annoyed with the constant protesting. "Trust me Ichi, this is for yer own good. You'll like this." In one smooth movement, he tugged the pants the rest of the way down to his ankles. Ichigo gasped as his half-hard member was exposed to the cool air. "This has gone too far. I'm being serious Grimmjow, get off and untie me!" He flailed his legs and managed to give Grimmjow a good kick in the back.

Bad move. Ichigo saw the change in Grimmjow's look and immediately started struggling. He screamed a little as the arrancar shoved two fingers into his entrance. "Ah! You can't do this! This is rape!" "And who's going to stop me? The police?"

He shoved Ichigo's legs up to his chest at a painful looking angle. "Now don't worry, it'll only hurt for a moment." "Wai-aaAAAHHH!" Ichigo threw his head back and screamed as Grimmjow roughly penetrated him without warning. Grimmjow ignored his cries of pain and didn't stop moving until he was fully inside of him. "What did I say? Just a moment! Like ripping off a bandaid." "Yeah, and then covering the wound with acid!" Grimmjow tilted his head. Even though the human seemed angry, he actually looked as if he was trying not to cry.

He didn't want to hurt him but the human just brought something out of him, something that made him want to dominate this orangette. He carefully took off his pants that were still around his ankles, spreading his legs to either side of him.

Ichigo sighed a little as some of the pain was alleviated. But that didn't mean he wasn't mad. "Why the heck did you just do that?" "Do what?" "Hmm, I don't know, penetrate me without any warning." "Ya were pissin me off." "That doesn't mean rape is the answer!" Grimmjow tossed his pants to the side, and they made a clanking noise when they hit the ground.

"Hey! Watch it! My radio's in there!"

"So?"

"So, be more careful!"

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes a little. "See? " He said. "This is why ya need to relax. Ya overreact to much." "I do not!" The arrancar leaned forward, forgetting he was still inside Ichigo. "Ah!" The human buried his head into his shoulder. Grimmjow sighed as a tear slowly made its way down his face. Being more careful this time, he leaned forward and licked the tear off his chin.

"If I'm gentle, can I have sex with ya?"

"Isn't it a little late for that?" Ichigo mumbled. "Notice that you're all the way inside of me."

"At least I'm askin. Now, yes or no?"

Ichigo was beginning to shake from the pain, and Grimmjow looked a little strained too. "Y-yes. Now move before either you or me passes out." "I'd be glad to."

He pulled out slowly but slammed back into Ichigo, ignoring the blood that dripped out. Ichigo hissed in discomfort but didn't say anything. He started quietly crying as Grimmjow pistoned in and out, looking for his prostate. "Where is it? Dammit!"

Finally, he thrusted in and Ichigo bucked his hips back with a small sob of pleasure. "Yes! Oh god, hit it again!" Grimmjow smiled. "If ya say so." He shifted a little and slammed in, this time hitting the little spot of pleasure dead on. "AH! More!" "So selfish." They moved faster, actually slamming the bed against the wall.

"Grimmjow!" "Yes Ichi?" "C-can you untie me?" He stopped for a moment, tracing his finger long his sweaty forehead. "Can you not try to escape?" Ichigo grinded his hips downward, earning a gasp from Grimmjow. "And I would try to escape because…?"

He wasted no time ripping the belt in half with one hand, tossing the ripped leather to the side as well. Ichigo immediately grabbed Grimmjow's shirt, tugging it and trying to pull it off. After all, he was naked and his pants were barely pulled down!

The arrancar realized what he was trying to do and slid his shirt off in one smooth movement. Ichigo gasped as he saw the hole in his stomach. "Like it? Look carefully Ichi. This is one of a kind." Ichigo reached out with a trembling hand and ran his finger around the rim. Grimmjow moaned and grabbed his hand, pushing it further into the opening.

"Wow, does it tickle?" Ichigo wiggled his fingers a little and Grimmjow's stomach tensed, holding in the laughter. '"D-Don't do that." "What? This?" With a sly grin, Ichigo wiggled his fingers again, and Grimmjow caved, laughing and trying not to move too much as to not hurt Ichigo.

"Y-yes, that! Or," He added with a sly grin of his own, I'll do this." Wrapping his hand around Ichigo's cock, he slowly started to pump it. Ichigo moaned and shifted his hips up, desperately trying to get a little more friction. "M-meanie…" "You're fault for messin with my hole."

Still pumping Ichigo's member, which was already leaking precum, and resumed thrusting in and out of him. Ichigo moved his hand out of Grimmjow's hole and gripped his shoulders tightly.

"Grimm! I'm close!"

"That's no good. Ya need ta be over the edge to come."

He thrusted in even harder and pumped Ichigo faster. A few more seconds and Ichigo came. "Grimmjow!" Grimmjow gritted his teeth and moved even faster. He was so close too! "Ichigo," he mumbled, coming deep in Ichigo's entrance. Gently easing his way out, Grimmjow checked Ichigo's entrance.

There was blood, but that was to be expected. He sucked a finger and swiped it around the opening. "Hey! Whattrya doin?" "Cleanin' ya up. Stop bein such a baby."

Ichigo was too spent to be angry, so he just sighed and grabbed a pillow, trying to go to sleep. He jumped when the finger stopped its poking around and something warm brushed against his stomach, that was covered in his cum.

"If ya haven't noticed, yer covered in your own cum. Now hold still while I clean it up." The human shuddered a little as the arrancar licked all the cum up. "You know," he said, wiping his mouth and movingup to spoon Ichigo from behind. "You taste great. Almost like, whipped cream. Yeah, whipped cream on a strawberry."

"Stupid blue haired arrancar…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Gnight."

Grimmjow kissed Ichigo's neck. "Good night, Strawberry."

And they both were fast asleep.

Meanwhile, on the ship…

Renji laughed as he held the radio up to his ear. It turns out that when Grimmjow tossed Ichigo's pants aside, the radio had hit the ground so the transmitter was turned on, and Renji had gotten to hear the entire thing.

"Hey! Renji!"

"Yeah, what is it Rikichi?"

"Great news! We can pick up Mr. Kurosaki after all!"

Rikichi tilted his head, confused as Renji doubled over in laughter. "You know what?," He said, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I think he wants to stay. For a while. He just radioed in. There's some kind of life form on the planet and he's….getting to know them."

**Heh, that was funner than expected to write. I must say though, I have the giggles, thinking about Grimmjow's hole being ticklish XD**

**Please review! It's not all that hard to write a few words of encouragement after clicking on the story in the first place.**


	6. Rumors and Shirt collars

**Whoo! I bring you Rumors and Shirt Collars version 1.1! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.**

**Rumors and Shirt Collars, part 1**

**Grimmjow's POV**

Before we strike, Hollows-at least, the more sophisticated ones-watch their prey for a lengthy amount of time to see if it's worth the risk of getting a knock to the head from a zanpakuto. So, I watched him. He was sleeping in class again, true to form. Honestly, Ichigo. You work too hard. Even if I don't know much about humans, pulling an all-nighter to prepare for the test you are currently using as a pillow does not strike me as a strategic way of performing well in school. Although I can't say that I don't like to see you asleep. No, that would be lying. And I wouldn't lie to you. I would be too busy bending you over and fucking you to tell lies. I lick my lips as he mumbles and shifts his head, covering more of his beautiful face with his hands.

Even if it cost me a month of babysitting Wonderweiss for him, it was definitely worth having Szayel make me this 'invisibility device'. It hid me from all of Ichigo's stupid friends, even the soul reaper ones and their devices that picked up hollow readings.

If I wanted to, I could kill them all.

But that might make Ichi angry.

So, they live.

For now.

But I don't like the look that brown-haired girl's always giving him, like he's her prey too.

A bell rings, making me flinch a little. My mouth curls into a frown. Damn. My Ichi yawns and stretches, cursing when he sees his almost blank test. I savor that one last scowl and shunpo away to the garganta I've left open in the park.

…

"WHAT?" I slam my hand down on the meeting table, cracking the marble. "What do you mean, garganta testing?"

Aizen smiles at me.

"It means exactly as it sounds. For the next thirty hours, the gargantas will be sealed with my reiatsu so Szayel can preform tests on the reiatsu in Hueco Mundo. It turns out that opening the garganta eats away at the reiatsu here and I want to know if anyone has been making any unnecessary trips."

He looks pointedly at me. "You wouldn't want Hueco Mundo to collapse, would you?"

I flip him off and storm out of the meeting hall. Tea drinking bastard. I'll show him. But, when I try to open a garganta to watch my prey sleep, I feel Aizen's reiatsu. After several more attempts, I give up for now, once again cursing his name.

I flop down onto my bed. Believe it or not, hell has pretty goddamn nice pillows. I lean back on one of these pillows, thinking about my Ichigo.

First, his face, framed by the flaming spikes of his ginger colored hair. Tanned skin intensified by deep hazel eyes. A mouth turned in a permanent scowl when he's awake. Asleep, it's more like a soft frown. Ears that I could use to tell him how amazing, so utterly perfect he was. To reassure him it was all right when he got scared. To bite when I'm horny.

Lips that begged to be kissed and a strong neck that yearned for my teeth to sink into them.

I shiver. I'm only at his shoulders and I'm already hard. Pulling off my obi sash, I sigh in content as my cock is exposed to the cool night air. At least, it feels like night. I can't tell anymore, thanks to the fake blue sky.

I grab myself and begin to jerk off slowly, moving downwards on Ichigo's flawless body.

Broad shoulders perfect for me to put my hands on when I thrust in and out of him. A smooth but hard collarbone that my tongue should definitely explore.

My hand moves faster.

A perfect set of toned arms to grab my own shoulders, or to give hand jobs when I'm too lazy to have sex. A smooth chest that should be covered in sweat and come at the end of a good night. His nipples, something to give himself pleasure that's inflicted by me. A bellybutton and ribs that are also made for my tongue to taste. Hips to grab when I do him doggy style, or to hold him still while I grind into him, telling him when I want to fuck.

I move even faster, tightening my fingers. I can already feel my climax coiling in my stomach.

An ass to smack when he's being naughty, or masochistic. A member smaller than mine that I could blow, stroke, and torture him with. Flexible legs that I can position any way I want to get to his entrance. A glory hole that I dreamed of almost every night. I could see it. Nice and tight and simply begging for something to be put inside of it. Fingers or cock, it didn't matter.

I moan quietly as I come all over the bed, my stomach, and my hand. Cleaning only myself off, I retie my sash. A King does not sleep in a dirtied bed. It looks like D-roy is switching rooms with me tonight.

…

Even if hollows never sleep, D-roy should invest in a softer bed before I kill him like that black haired soul reaper did. Out of the goodness in my heart, and my massive amount of chores that he could be doing, I had had D-roy resurrected.

Maybe I _should _kill him again.

That's for later though. I've finally gotten the stupid garganta open and I've been sprinting through dark space for the last couple minutes. Stupid human world, why the hell are you so far away?! The opening finally looms in front of me and I flip the switch on my little device, allowing my mouth to fall into a grin.

Time to find my prey.

Finding his reiatsu trail has to be the easiest thing in the world. He literally lets his spiritual pressure pour out everywhere like a total idiot. I think it's cocky, personally. Sort of like a challenge for me and other hollows here. But the others wouldn't lay their dirty paws on him. Today, I would claim what is rightfully mine.

I catch sight of that trademark ginger hair and my entire body shudders with need. Tonight, yes. When he's in his bed, I'll take him and make him mine. I want him to have a nice school day first though. Maybe he can make up that test.

But, as I near his slouching body, I notice something is different. Something is missing. My Ichigo is alone. Usually, he is surrounded by his stupid group of friends, the tall, tan giant, the brown haired girl, the girl who killed Di-roy, the kid with the glasses, and the red haired soul reaper.

They had left my Ichigo alone_. Alone._ I would have been furious about this if I wasn't too busy paying attention to something else. His collar is turned up, hiding his neck. It confuses me.

Why would he want to hide his neck? What could possibly be on it? I'm tempted to go down there and flip the collar myself to see what's underneath, but I settle for listening to what the other students have to say about it.

I end up walking next to-what's his name, Keigo or something? I don't care-and listen to him whispering to another student.

"Did you hear what happened to Ichigo? I heard that he slept with Renji, that red haired guy he's always with! Who knew Ichigo was gay?" Almost immediately, it takes a large amount of my willpower and more to not beat the shit out of this kid. Who did he think he was, writing Ichigo off as an idiot?

"See? Renji's not here today and Ichigo's shirt collar is turned up." He leans closer to his friend. By now, I'm ready to feed him to the adjuchas.

"I would bet all my money that his shirt collar's up to hide the hickeys."

That does it. Ichigo and that kid are dead men. Mostly Ichigo. He dies tonight or I'll give up being King. I wish desperately that I could rip off my reiatsu hider and attack him right now, but it would most likely get me killed. And I want to draw out his pain, to make him suffer.

…

I'm sitting on his windowsill, which he foolishly propped open to let in some of the cool breeze that's blowing by. It's nighttime. Time for me to get what I've been waiting for all day. Ichigo is at his desk, working on his homework. One of the problems is pissing him off. His fucking shirt collar is _still_ turned up.

After a million years, or what feels like the equivalent of that time, he gives up on the problems and turns away from the window, lazily stretching out his arms.

Time to strike.

I flip a switch on the suppressor that will make me visible to this world, but it will keep my spiritual pressure hidden. Meaning Ichigo could see me but wouldn't get any help. Silently, I tense up my legs and pounce. I catch him and we both crash to the ground. "Make one sound and you're dead," I hiss into his ear.

"And I'll kill yer sisters before I kill you." His eyes go all wide and fearful and he nods his head quickly. I take my hand off his mouth.

"Grimmjow?"

"No. It's the fucking tooth fairy. Congratulations. Who the hell do you think it is?!" He squeezes his eyes shut. "Why the fuck are you here?" I move so that I'm holding his hips with one hand, and shuck his pants and boxers off with the other. He finally catches on and tries to wiggle out of my grip.

"Stop it! This is called rape and it's illegal!"

"Then which sister should I start with? The blonde or the black haired one?"

He begins to cry as I tie his hands with my obi sash. I ran a quick hand through his hair and fit my body over his. I can feel Pantera walking around impatiently in my head, his lust clouding my thoughts and mixing with my own. Before Ichigo can react, I thrust forward with my hips and my cock slips into his entrance.

His back arches, and if it wasn't for my hand on his mouth he would have woken up the whole neighborhood. I, however, am in something close to heaven. He was even tighter than I had imagined! I'm only about halfway into him, so I thrust again. I feel the skin of his rectum tear and I have to keep from moaning when his blood flows over my dick.

But, even in all this pleasure, I still feel anger knowing I wasn't the first to claim him. I hated that soul reaper. My prey is something that nobody messes with. When he stops screaming, I move my hand from his mouth to rub his collarbone.

"Why?"

I'm taken out of my inner hate rant by Ichigo's voice.

"Why are you doing this?"

This question angers me. I pull out of him and thrust in again, pulling my head back to bite down on his shoulder through his shirt, my hollow jawbone opening and clamping down on it too. He covers his mouth again. I suck on the blood that flows from his shoulder, savoring the irony taste.

"You know pretty fucking well why I'm doin' this!"

"I don't! Honestly! "

"Then ya don't know where these came from?!"

I jab an accusing thumb into his neck.

He sobs harder. "Is that what this is all about?!"

His stupid comment makes my anger rise to new heights. "Just? Just?! Yes!"

He pulls the collar down and I stop moving, realizing the mistake I have made.

On his neck is an absolutely terrible sharpie drawing of a rabbit.

"Really?! That's why you came all this way to rape me? This?! Rukia drew a Chappy on me and I couldn't scrub it off in the shower last night! What the fuck did you think it was?!" He collapsed underneath me, probably from all of the strain.

My rage was completely diminished and I carefully pulled out of him, trying to ignore the blood that followed. "So yer a virgin?"

"Not anymore, thank you!"

Shit. Shitshitshitshit. I had messed up big time. I wasn't going to forgive myself for this.

**Dear Lord it hurts my eyes to see my old writing(not that the new ones are any better).**

**Review if you want to! **


	7. Rumors and shirt collars, part 2

**I'm back! With hopefully some good grimmichi. I read an amazing fanfic, and it inspired me to write a little. So, part 2 of rumors and shirt collars! I'm liking this little series, and I hope you do too.**

**Grimmjow: *****looking over fanfic Why am I always an ass?**

**Ichigo: Because you are one and ****I do not own bleach or any of its characters-**

**Raven: You are so much better that way!**

**Grimmjow: O.o IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK OF ME?! *sonidoes away**

**Raven: COME BACK! I DIDN'T MEAN IT TO BE BAD!**

**Kenpachi: I swear, you make him more uke every chapter…**

**Raven: WHA?! NOOO! *sobs and runs after grimmjow I UNDERSTAND! IM SORRY!**

**Kenpachi: *watching raven run after grimmjow …so emotional… Well, since they're all gone, Warnings!**

**Warnings: Mentions of rape, angst, cursing, violence, drugging, a (hopefully) seme-like Grimmjow, slight gore, yaoi-Consensual this time!-, smut, nudity, the shower, and more that Raven didn't catch. M for mature!**

**Ichigo: That's a hell of a ton of warnings…**

**Kenpachi: *finally notices Ichigo You're here? When did you get here? **

**Ichigo: *crosses arms I've been here the whole time, dumbass.**

**Kenpachi: You're here…and Grimmjow is Gone….*evil smile**

**Ichigo: *starts running**

**Rumors and shirt collars, part 2**

…

"Really?! That's why you're raping me? This?! Rukia drew a chappy on me and I couldn't scrub it off in the shower last night! What the fuck did you think it was?!" He collapsed underneath me, totally giving up.

My rage was completely diminished and I carefully pulled out of him, trying to ignore the blood that followed. "So yer a virgin?"

"Not anymore, thank you!"

Shit. Shitshitshitshit. I had messed up big time. I wasn't going to forgive myself for this.

Ichigo was lying limp on the ground, the only thing holding him up was my firm grip on his hips. The wound on his shoulder was rapidly staining his shirt a deep red, enhanced my the moonlight filtering through his window. If I didn't deal with that soon, it could get infected. I quickly ran all the possibilities of how to clean him up through my mind and ended up with one good one.

Scooping him up in my arms, I slung him over my shoulder carefully, flicking a switch on the reiatsu suppressor to make us invisible once again.

"We're taking a shower."

Of course, I knew where his bathroom was and, thankfully, it was almost right next to his room. Doubly thankfully, nobody questioned why Ichigo was taking a shower in the middle of the night.

After checking the water to make sure it wasn't too hot or cold, I pulled Ichigo off my shoulder and stepped into the spray of water.

He was still conscious, but not doing so well. The blood stain was bigger and his eyes were distant, not really focusing on anything. His head kind of lolled to the side a little bit, exposing his neck and the rapidly smudging rabbit drawing.

"Hey."

His head shifted a little, and he looked at me with slightly more focused eyes.

"Ya have to turn around so I can clean off tha blood."

He didn't answer. And the blood stain wasn't getting any smaller.

I turned him around myself and pressed his head against the shower wall, tearing off his shirt.

"You have a bite mark on your shoulder and I have to clean it out before it gets infected." He started struggling a little and stopped when I moved in close, my member brushing his abused entrance. He whimpered the tiniest bit.

I massaged his free shoulder in what I hoped was in a relaxing way. I didn't want to scare him, but I had to clean him up. "Relax. It will hurt a little, but relax."

I opened my mouth and licked the wound I had made, dipping my tongue into the deep teeth marks to clean out the crusty blood. His shoulder tensed in alarm and I stopped, waiting for him to calm down.

"J-Just hurry up and clean it!" He shoved his shoulder back, taking me off guard. I wasn't able to pull my head back in time and my mask brushed against one of the indentations. I winced at his small sob of pain.

I rubbed his hair gently. "Hold on. I'm almost done."

Quickly finishing my task, I took a moment to savor the taste of his blood. Even dried, it was a delicacy. One that I would never taste again.

I shrugged off my own jacket and rinsed off, cleaning Ichigo's blood and sweat off of me.

He stood awkwardly in the corner, as far away from me as he could get.

I moved over to him slowly, making no sudden movements. Even so, he cringed when I got close. I pulled his neck close and kissed him on the lips, a chaste kiss that I hoped told him I loved him.

As I pulled on my hakama, my heart felt like it had stopped.

I was a flat line hospital patient.

As I slipped Pantera into my belt, the door opened. Ichigo was standing in the doorway, a towel around his waist. He had an empty look in his eyes.

I couldn't take it anymore.

My sonido disturbed his curtains and they brushed against my leg as I ran away from the one I loved.

…

" What the Fuck!"

My garganta wrenched while I was traveling through it, spilling me out onto the meeting room table.

"Grimmjow."

Fuck. Aizen.

"I appreciate your eagerness to go out and annihilate the soul reapers of karakura, but please notify me when you open up a garganta."

I wanted more than anything to crush his fucking skull right now, but I had to hold myself back. From the way he wrenched me out of the gargatna, his seal could still be there. If he died, I wouldn't be able to use gargantas anymore.

Not that I had anywhere to go.

"And try your hardest to stay in uniform."

…

Timeskip: Two years later. A little recap: Ichigo was 16 when this story began and Grimmjow was around 20. Now Ichi is 18 and Grimm is 22. Consider this fanfic to be in a little awkward space of time after episode 140.

_Ichigo comes close to me. He is naked. So am I. Both of us are hard. I pull him close by the hips and he grinds our members together. I moan, blink, and hear a scream._

_Suddenly, Ichigo is under me, bleeding and crying. I'm buried inside him. He is trying to get away from me. I look around and I'm in his room. He turns his head to the side and I can see the rabbit drawing on his neck._

_All around me, voices scream: Mistake! Failure! One stands out in particular. It whispers into my ear rather than yelling. _

'_Not even able to control your own lust. You truly are a beast, your soul and thoughts simply a farce. In the end, you are a hollow with fancy colors."_

I bolt awake panting, clutching at my chest.

I can sleep if I want to, but lately I've been pulled into dreams, nightmares that torment me with my guilt.

I haven't seen the outside of Hueco Munso in two years.

My hair has grown even longer and more unkempt. Pantera tells me I'm starting to get a mane like his. I ignore him.

Today we have a meeting. Tesla, Nnoitra's fraccion, had to tell me because I killed all of mine, starting with Di-Roy.

He didn't get a new bed.

Running my hand through my hair, I decide to walk to the meeting room. It's long, but I had time. All the time in the world, actually.

The sands in Las noches haven't changed.

My walk is all too short. The meeting room's doors tower in front of me. I still don't get why Aizen made them so big. They're a pain in the ass to open. This gives me an idea.

I strut through the smoking hole in the wall, my reiatsu pouring out.

"Welcome Grimmjow. Now that you are finally here, the meeting can start."

I look at the meeting table, which has an indent from where I spilled onto it 2 years ago. It was empty. Judging by the reiatsu traces, the last time anyone had been here was the last stupid meeting.

"Okay Aizen, what the hell is going on?"

He smiled this coy smile at me.

"I checked the garganta levels, and it seems you haven't made a trip to karakura in quite some time."

My body stiffens a little at the word karakura.

"So? What the hell are you going to do about it?"

"I am going to reward you for being such a good subordinate. With-"

He waves his hand over his lap and something appears, once hidden by his reiatsu. I choke on my own words.

"The prize of killing Ichigo Kurosaki."

**Ooh, another cliffie. **

**Anyways, I have a poll up on my profile. If you haven't already, then please vote. It tells me which story I should update the quickest.**

**And please review!**

**Tousen: No flaming. That is straying off the path of justice.**


	8. A Night of Larceny

**Hello everyone! Ok, so I've been feeling Grimmichi-ish, so I decided on an early update to this story. **

**I think I'll leave the other one as a cliffie and start on the requests :D. **

**So, the first one is for Sinful Serenity!**

**Summary: Grimmjow is a burglar in Ichigo's house, and…well…can't…y'now…resist Ichi.**

**Disclaimer: I realize I haven't been including this! I own no part of Bleach or any of its characters!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, violence, cursing, slight dub-con at first but all consensual. Very slight dub con! And more that I didn't catch in the warnings. M for Mature!**

**Will you be my robber?**

Normal POV

Pantera Jaegerjaques, master housebreaker.

At least, that was what his business card said. His real name was Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. And his job was much more informal than what that nice clean type made it out to be.

To put things simply, he was a thief for hire. And today's client had been especially intriguing.

"_How'd ya find me, Kisuke? I thought I told ya I was on vacation."_

"_Grimmjow, we both know that you hate any form of transportation besides walking. There's not that many vacations you can take these days exclusively on foot."_

"_So what? A vacation is a vacation. Aka, no work. I don't have time for one of your stupid and dangerous jobs!"_

_The last time he had dealt with Kisuke and his uncommon requests, he broke 6 bones and, upon delivery of the item, watched in total revelation as the weird bastard glanced at the object and tossed it in the trash. _

'_No good,' he had said. _

_6 broken bones for 'no good' Grimmjow's ass!_

"_Aw, still irked about my last request Grimmjow? I promise this one's much easier!"_

"_Easier? Does that mean I'll only get a coma this time?"_

"_If you don't believe me, here's the address."_

_Grimmjow snatches the small paper out of Kisuke's hand and was slightly shocked to see an address in located in one of Karakura town's few peaceful neighborhoods. _

"_So what's the catch? You want their firstborn daughter or something?"_

"_Nah. It's just one guy living there. On his kitchen table, there's a remote control. Get me that."_

"_Fine, I'll get yer stupid remote. That'll be the usual amount."_

_Kisuke paid him, his smile slightly crooked._

"_I promise it'll be worth your while Grimmjow."_

Even for Kisuke, this was strange.

It was a bright blue house, very uncommon for such a sleepy neighborhood. Not that Grimmjow was opposed to the color. He rather liked this guy's character actually. The rest of the houses had also been bright blue when they were built, but now they were repainted to drab grays and browns.

He hadn't seen someone who stood out against their strict Japanese culture since his own childhood.

Letting himself in through the east wall window, he took a moment to look around at his surroundings.

The window had taken him straight into the kitchen, and it was a rather plain kitchen in that. It didn't differentiate itself from any other target home besides its color. Maybe this person wasn't as special as he had thought.

It wasn't that hard to find the table. It was the dominant feature in the room. The remote was dead center. An easy haul. No broken bones this time.

Grimmjow had just pocked the remote when the lights flicked on. "Shit," He mumbled. He heard footsteps. And they sounded close. Diving under the table and almost coming out the other side, a tanned foot brushed against the tile 6 inches from his face.

If he was discovered, Urahara was definitely paying extra on this one.

The fridge door opened, and he blinked as a wave of cool air wafted out, hitting his face. Rustling, and a foil wrapper fell to the floor. Did that say Hershey's? Chocolate at 1 in the morning? Who was this guy?

The door closes. Shuffling. A bang that made him jump a little. A click. Darkness again.

He waited a few minutes, to make sure the guy wasn't coming back for anymore chocolate. After 15 minutes of silence, he pulled himself out from under the table.

Nobody there. Perfect. He turned to go out the window he had left open, but it was closed. Shut tight. "Fuck," he mumbled. "Kisuke is paying at least double for this."

He ran his hand around the lining of the window, and felt the smooth metal wiring of an alarm system. The window was now useless for escape. He would have to find another way out.

…

"Double fuck!" Grimmjow hissed a whole string of definitely inappropriate words under his breath. None of the windows on the first floor were open, and all the doors were locked. The only room he hadn't checked was the bedroom.

This was triple pay, right here.

Grimmjow's POV

It was 2 in the morning. I was stuck in a house with a remote control that a wacko had paid me to steal. The only way out? Maybe the bedroom.

I ran my head through my hair. It was now, or wait for him to get up for more night time snacking.

Hopefully, his door wouldn't squeak.

With complete silence, I approached my potential exit. Expecting the worst, I turned the doorknob. The door opened with complete noiselessness. I send my prayers to the gods of un-squeaky doors.

Treading quietly through the bedroom, I made it to the window. It was unlocked. I could have done a victory dance, but instead almost had a heart attack when a loud moan came from the bed.

Being the thief that I was, I gave the room a one over, looking for hiding places or weapons that either him or I could use. My heart almost stopped again when I saw the bed.

He was a college student, he couldn't have been older than that. Bright orange hair formed a messy mane that spilled over his eyes and covered the back of his neck. He was shirtless, the covers half on and half off of him, a skinny but muscled body showing where the sheets didn't cover him.

I grinned when I saw the rest of his body. He was sweating, in the middle of a wet dream. Typical. I tried to look away from him, but found that I couldn't. I was drawn to him, a moth caught in the light. I admit, I am gay, but no guy had ever turned me on like this. I wanted to be with him, to hold him when he was down, to fuck him so hard he wouldn't walk right for a week and then some.

Not bothering to be silent, I strutted over to his sleeping form. He was arching his back now, and panting like a cat in heat. Countless dirty thoughts ran through my brain as my blood rushed to my nether regions, slowly forming an erection.

Wasting no time on useless foreplay, I swept the sheets aside and pulled his pants down, quickly sealing my mouth over his own hard cock.

His eyes snapped open and I hummed a little as he gasped in pleasure, desperately shoving his hips up and begging me to take more of him. I complied, going down until my nose brushed against his lower abdomen. He moaned again, and I relaxed my gag reflex as he came, the warm heat shooting down my throat. He collapsed back down onto the bed, drained from his release.

"Eesh, tired already?"

I watched, content as he jolted up in shock.

"Who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my house?!"

Ducking under a punch aimed for my temple, I gave a hard shove to his chest.

"Relax, I'm not gonna assassinate ya or anythin'. Ya even seemed ta like me sucking you off."

He blushed when he realized how close I was to his genitals and tried to pull up his pants.

"I'm warning you, I'll call the cops!"

I frowned. This would be worse for the both of us if he didn't cooperate. I tackled him when he tried to grab the phone on his nightstand.

"Yer gonna do no such thing. I would actually rather you agree to this and hold still, rather then me tying you up with your own bedsheets."

His eyes got all wide and afraid at this statement. When he opened his mouth to scream, I slammed my mouth against his. I snarled as he struggled frantically, trying to shake me off. None of this was helping my arousal or impatience. One of his arms was pinned by my knee, the other was held fast by my left hand. Using my free hand, I slipped my fingers into his pants and did a blind feel for his entrance.

He jerked every time I brushed against his dick, and soon, he was growing hard too. Good. Maybe he would be more willing if he was aroused. I pulled my mouth away from his and he gasped for air like a fish out of water.

"F-fucking jackass! You can't just-ah! What the hell are you doing down there?!"

My finger found his hole and slipped in easily. Since I was never one for taking my time, I added two more fingers after a few seconds of feeling around.

"Loosening ya up. Be a good boy and hold still."

I pressed my fingers down and his whole body shuddered, falling back down onto the bed. I brushed the spot again, and he jerked downwards.

"Ah! Hit it again!"

"Weren't ya sayin' something about cops a few minutes earlier?"

He blushed even more. I growled again. The kid was just too goddamn sexy. I wanted to pull my fingers out now and plow into him, but this was something that required patience, whether I liked it or not. He whined, and I looked up to see tears forming in his eyes.

"What's wrong? Am I hurting ya?"

"No, its just, I don't even know you!"

I paused my ministrations to pull him to my chest and kiss him on the forehead.

"Grimmow Jaegerjaques, Master Housebreaker. And, does it matter? Love is love. It can happen at first sight."

"I-Ichigo Kurosaki, aspiring and molested college student."

"Point of darkness*, huh? Sounds like an anime character. And I wouldn't call it molesting."

"It's my real name, and this definitely is molestation."

"Whatever. Can we have sex now?"

He curled his hand around mine.

"Y-yes."

Finally the words I had been waiting for. I tugged off his pants quickly, and shoved a pillow under his hips so he would be comfortable as I fucked him into the mattress. Then, I fit myself over his body, in between his legs. Sitting back for a moment, I unbuttoned my jeans and quickly pushed them off of me, followed by my boxers.

Ichigo tried to lean forward and I pushed him back down.

"Loosen up. This can hurt or it can't."

He tried to listen to my advice, but his shoulders were still as stiff as a board. I couldn't wait any longer. Bringing Ichigo up for a searing kiss, I quickly shoved myself into him in two quick thrusts. He probably would have screamed, if my mouth wasn't over his. Without waiting for him to adjust, I started pounding into him.

He cried frantically as I brushed over what I assumed was his prostate. I broke away from the kiss to move downwards, leaving bites that would bruise for sure on his collarbone and neck.

I felt his walls tighten around me, and hissed as I felt my release coming fast. I quickly grabbed his erection, and in a few strokes we were both coming. I didn't bother to pull out of him, I just fell on top of him, panting and grinning like an idiot.

"You…are…heavy…."

Ichigo pushed at my face weakly as I planted sloppy kisses over any patch of skin I could reach.

"Want ta go again?"

"Ah! Holy shit, you're hard already?!"

I thrusted into him with force that sent the bed crashing into the wall. Okay, Urahara. You're only paying double on this if we go all night.

**Aaand, done. Sinful Serenity, I hope I wrote this to your liking! Grimmjow would make a nice thief, if he was quiet. And if Ichigo wasn't in the house to distract him. **

**I'll be writing a few more requests, and then I'll take a break from the request list to write more of my own one shots. **

**If you do decide to review, please, no flaming! Constructive criticism is accepted, but flames are not.**


	9. A little bit of different

**It's been a while, . I hope you guys haven't forgotten me. **

**Just an update if you read my other two stories:**

**Inner Circle: On hiatus.**

**New Life: Unofficial Hiatus. To be resumed in December at the latest.**

**I'm busier then ever, and it's just really hard to balance writing with work and life…**

**But, continuing with this! I'm still on the request list. This one's for ichigi111kurosaki! **

**The request had them as a character in the story, so ichigi111kurosaki, your name will be: Kurohi Ardent (Black sun Ardent)**

**I choose requests at random, so I can't guarantee whose will be next usually. But I will get to all of them! ^_^ I haven't forgotten any of you.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, cursing, slight violence, SMUT like wow, consensual!, oral, and more that I didn't catch. M FOR A REASON. If you're underage, please leave….**

**A little bit of Different**

Normal POV

"Alright everyone! I know it's close to Halloween, but please try to stay out of trouble! Unless you can do the crime without getting caught~"

Ms. Ochi grins at the class, who all are trying to scoot their desks away from her without being detected. Renji looks over at Ichigo and mouths 'Psycho'. Ichigo nods solemnly in agreement.

"Abarai! Kurosaki! Don't think of me as imperceptive! I can see everything that happens in this classroom, every thought that leaves your little brain processors! Extra cleaning for you, Abarai. Kurosaki, I haven't got anything for you…yet."

Renji slumps in his desk while Ichigo pales just the slightest bit. Ms. Ochi had a bad habit of choosing the nastiest extra chores ever. He would almost rather get an hour-long lecture from Rukia. Almost.

Recently, she'd been trying very unsubtly to find him a boyfriend, after finding out he was gay. Everywhere he went, she would be asking all these, _questions._ Every question one too many for him to answer.

"Hey! I'm not done with you guys yet! We have a new student joining our class! Everyone, say hello to Kurohi Ardent!"

A spry, light haired girl with eyes that could either be red or blue seemed to appear out of nowhere, smiling politely with her hands behind her back.

"Hi, I guess you all know my name now, but I know none of you!"

She eyed Ichigo in a way that makes him feel like this girl _definitely_ knew exactly who he was.

"I hope we can change that by the end of this year, Karakura looks like the place to be!"

Ms. Ochi smiles.

"I like this girl's character! You can take the empty seat behind Kurosaki there. He's the guy with the bright orange hair. You can't miss him! That seat seems to go empty a lot…."

Kurohi slid smoothly into the desk like she'd sat there her whole life.

"Oh! Ichigo! I have your job. You can show Kurohi here around the school!" Ichigo manages a pretty good poker face as his mind freaks out. _No! Don't put me alone with the strange girl! You don't leave your students alone with the strange girls!_

"So you're Ichigo?"

Ichigo looks over at Kurohi, who's already organized her textbooks neatly on the desk.

"Nice to meet you, I hope we can be friends!"

She extends her hand for a handshake, which he accepts reluctantly. Don't let her smile fool you, her grip holds him tightly, almost grinding the bones together.

"I-I hope so too."

She opens her mouth, like she's about to ask a question, but the bell rings, cutting her off.

"Bye everyone! Enjoy your lives while you're young! And Ichigo, Renji. Your extra work begins now."

Ichigo sighs. Quality time with the mysterious girl. Alone. It's Rukia all over again. He leaves the classroom flanked by Rukia herself and Kurohi.

"So, Ichigo. You coming to the haunted house Friday?"

"That over there's where they make the food. This is the girl's locker room. And here's…..I think that's the closet for the cleaning supplies. And will it get me off from owing you if I go?"

Rukia had taken the fall when he smashed through a window on a very strange hollow mission, and he had been in debt to her ever since.

"Yeah, I guess so. You're lucky I'm so nice. And Kurohi, want to come too?"

"Sure! I'd be delighted to!"

"Turn left here, and I'll show you the P.E. fields."

Rukia detached herself from the group, saying she was going to check on Renji. Was it Ichigo's imagination, or did she flash a 'keep going with the plan' look at Kurohi? If those two really did know each other, Karakura was going to get pretty interesting. Or dangerous.

They walked out to the fields. Ichigo couldn't help but to relax his shoulders. When he was in that school, all he felt was pressure. The pressure to be the same as everyone else. Out here, he didn't need to worry about the grass calling him a delinquent. On the far field, the soccer team was dividing up for a scrimmage. They were missing Renji, and seemed to be arguing about who sat out.

"Come on Grimm, it's only for one game!"

"Then why don't you sit down? I'm just as good for center forward as you are, if not better."

"I sat out last game! It's your turn."

"How about we skip over me? I'll do it twice next time."

Kurohi stiffened up when she saw the players arguing. Ichigo saw and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, what's-"

He almost fell over as she ran in a dead sprint towards the soccer team. "Hey! Kurohi! Come back! Gods, she's even worse then Oriheme!" Ichigo started to run after her, but she was already coming back, one of the players almost flying behind her as she tugged him by his shirt collar.

"Woah woah woah! Hold it woman! Uniforms aren't cheap!" Kurohi stopped abruptly and dumped the player very unceremoniously onto the ground. "This guy! I know him!" She proudly pointed at her catch, which was brushing himself off. "They're not easy to clean either. And yeah, I know you. Any particular reason you called me over here?"

Ichigo's POV

Was it just me, or was this girl _extremely _random? She was strong though, I can say that. I just watched her drag 6 feet of muscle around one fifth of a mile while sprinting back to me. And the guy was one out of breath one! I wonder if she's interested in any sports…

"Here, I'll help you get the dirt off your back. Sorry for dragging you!" "I'll live. Jus' don't pull that stunt with anyone else unless you have a death wish. Not everyone forgives this easily."

I flinched a little as the guy abruptly stuck out his hand. "So, you know Kurohi here too? My name's Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Nice ta meet cha'." I took his hand nervously, like it was a setup for a judo throw or something for letting Kurohi drag him around. "Ichigo Kurosaki. Nice to meet you too."

It looked like he was going to say something else, but something gave us both hard shoves from behind.

Blue.

That's what I saw when I opened my eyes. I imagined Ms. Ochi '_Focus Kurosaki. Blue what?' _Blue….eyes. Very surprised blue eyes. You know what else has blue eyes? Grimmjow.

Oh gods.

I dared to look down and saw him on top of me. And our mouths….touching. Touching very much so.

…Meanwhile, in the school…

Rukia and Kurohi fist bumped when they heard the screams.

"Nice job, Kurohi! Maybe that idiot will Finally take the hint and jump Grimm!"

"Ah, it's nothing. Just another job done by Kurohi Ardent, matchmaker extraordinaire!"

….

Both of us stood ten feet apart, looking awkwardly in different directions.

"S-sorry man," I said. "I'm so killing Kurohi for this."

"It's fine. That little black haired girl with one bang pushed you into me. She didn't look suspicious, until she pulled out her camera. And then it was too late to warn you…"

_Oh, Rukia. Prepare yourself for revenge. And for your camera to get hit by a semi._

"Well, I better get going. Nice meeting you Kurosaki. Maybe I'll see you around." Like a total idiot, I watched him run back to the fields. Hopefully his friends didn't see the kiss. Even more hopefully, maybe I really will see him again. Without Kurohi. Or anyone else.

….Friday…

I woke up, panting and red faced for the third time this week. Another Grimmjow dream. "Goddamn," I groaned, lying back in my bed. "What's wrong with me?" All I had been dreaming about was Grimmjow. Back to back, three nights in a row. I couldn't sleep in class anymore, for fear of living one of those dreams in public.

I smacked my head. "C'mon Kurosaki. There's nothing between you two. And there never will be either. Get that in your goddamned brain! He probably doesn't even remember you!"

My heart burned a little at the last sentence. Why did it burn? I didn't get attached to

People. So why should Grimmjow be any different?

I didn't love this guy, did I?

…..

"Finally! Ichigo, Kurohi. Let's hurry! I want to be the first ones in!"

We all ran after Rukia down the hall, out of the main building, and into the auditorium. I know, crappy school haunted house? That's where you're wrong. Some guy, he plans all of it and pulls no punches. I got more of a thrill in there then in an amusement park haunted house. This year, he promises blood. And lots of it.

"Damn it! How do these guys get here so fast?!" There was already a small line, and screams echoing around in the darkened hallway. The line went slow, one group at a time. But, it was finally our turn. I was afraid I would have to strap Rukia to the ground, she was bouncing like she was trying to achieve liftoff. "Ohmygods, Ichigo, you go last! I hear they pick off stragglers!"

I rolled my eyes but fell to the back. I knew better then to argue with Rukia. The bouncer made sure we were all in before closing the curtains.

_No turning back now._

Well, there was definitely blood.

Severed body parts hung from the ceiling, painstakingly painted to look like actual hunks of meat. A little girl giggled, laughed, and screamed, pulling off her hand. There was probably creepy music too, but Rukia drowned it all out with her own screaming.

We got to the final part of the house, a sheet tent filled with every horror someone could think of jumping out at you as you searched for the exit. After another little grabbing my leg and getting very realistic blood on me, I was feeling a little anxious. Up ahead was a forked turn. I back up one step, and something grabs me from behind.

I thrashed around as I was dragged through the curtains, a hand over my eyes and my chest. "Hey! Who are you?!" My attacker threw me to the ground and something heavy got on top of my abdomen. The hand was still covering my eyes. The weight shifted, and something covered my lips too.

"Guess who, Kurosaki."

My heart, it jolts like a frightened horse.

I wind my fingers through the blue hair that I know is there.

"Took you long enough Jaegerjaquez. I've been waiting."

It took around 30 seconds to rip each other's clothes off and begin in an extremely heated makeout session. His hands were clinging to me, running over every bit of skin they could find. One of my hands was following his example, while the other snuck downwards to his member. He clawed at my shoulders when I found it and shoved my head downwards.

I grasped his hips in one hand and pushed him onto his back with the other. If I was doing this, it was going to be done my way. He moaned as I started sucking harshly, trying to get him to cum.

"Two can play at this Kurosaki."

A flying sensation, and I'm twisted so my head is facing Grimmjow's legs. Something warm covers my erection and I moan this time, making sure he feels the vibrations. My heart feels like it's going to burst, its pounding against my ribs. Even my hands were shaking as I pressed them against his thighs.

I feel something brush my entrance, and push my hips down. "You know, I'm not a princess. Feel free to pull nothing."

He takes the bait and what feels like three fingers are rammed inside of me. I jerk my hips back and suck even harder, rubbing the inside of his thigh with one hand. I'm in fucking heaven right now. Nothing can ruin this.

Grimmjow couldn't wait any longer, I guess, because I'm flipped onto my side with one knee pushed up against my chest.

"There are people going through the haunted house still. There's only a sheet between us. So you're going to have to be quiet. Got that Ichigo?"

"Just hurry up before I tear the sheet down and show everyone you in the nude!"

He's pressing up against my entrance, and then he thrusts in.

Even if I was already deflowered, Grimmjow was very big in that department, and I bit down on my knuckles to keep from screaming like Rukia.

"Heh, what happened to you not being a Princess? You look like yer about to black out on me."

I would probably reply to that in a very smartass way if I wasn't in a motherfucking universe of pain. So I gave him an annoyed look and pushed my hips down. At least 4 more inches of him slipped inside of me, and I wasn't able to hold back a gasp of pain.

A shadow falls across my face, and our positions are switched so I'm in my back with him in between my legs. He pushes in even more, and I claw at his shoulders.

Strong hands pull me up so we touch chest to chest, and he thrusts the rest of the way in.

"Damn Kurosaki, you sure yer not virgin? Cause ya sure feel like it."

"S-Shouldn't I know if I'm a virgin or not?"

He flips me on my side again and starts thrusting in and out of me like there's no tomorrow. The pain burns my body, but the pleasure feels like heaven itself is coursing through my blood and fueling my brain. I'm so going to regret this in the morning.

I can feel that he's close. So am I. I've lost feeling in my feet, and my heart seems to have broken out of my body and flown away. He grabs my cock and we come together, both of us choking back raw animal screams.

We fall to the side and everything shifts again to where he's spooning me, sweat, come, and everything else ignored.

"I must say Princess Kurosaki. Yer not bad."

"Neither are you _Grimmjow."_

Suddenly, snickers. I hear them in the corner.

Oh shit.

There's flashes, and then the sound of running.

"Rukia, Kurohi. Get back here!"

**Happy Halloween everyone! I hope it's not too late ^_^'**

**Ichigi111kurosaki, I hope you like it! **

**Edit: I was desperately trying to get this out in time for Halloween, and succeeded. Then I read over it and found slightly edited word vomit trying to pass as a chapter. If I didn't edit this, I wouldn't respect myself as a writer.**

**If you happen to drop a review(they are all greatly appreciated) then do not flame! **


	10. Rumors and Shirt collars, part 3

**Hello everyone! Fast update deviating off the request list for one chapter. This is the third part of 'Rumors and Shirt Collars'. **

**Warnings: The usual, along with drug use, intoxication, possibly offensive hallucinations, and blood. **

**Can we all agree that this is rated M for Mature people?**

**Note: **_**Italics are thoughts.**_

**Rumors and Shirt collars, part 3**

Grimmjow's POV

"Okay Aizen, what the hell is going on?"

He smiled this coy smile at me.

"I checked the garganta levels, and it seems you haven't made a trip to Karakura in quite some time."

My body stiffens a little at the word Karakura.

"So? What the hell are you going to do about it?"

"I am going to reward you for being such a good subordinate. With-"

He waves his hand over his lap and something appears, once hidden by his reiatsu. I choke on my own words.

"The prize of killing Ichigo Kurosaki."

It's Ichigo. Just lying there on Aizen's lap like a little rag doll. Is he knocked out or something? Is he okay?

My mental self slaps my conscience. _Stop it. Don't obsess over him. You can't have him. You'll just end up killing him. _I want to wring my mental self's throat. But I can't, I would just be proving its theory to be correct. Even so, it's not going to keep me from helping out Kurosaki here. I do owe him one.

Aizen runs a hand down his back slowly, and Ichigo whimpers, just the slightest bit. He tries to get off of his lap, but Aizen easily pushes him back down. Rubbing his ass like he's a cat, he says, "Szayel perfected this for me. It's a serum, one for sedation. Even I don't know what it does. But it should keep its hold for another 3 hours or so."

He lifts him up by the back of his shihakusho.

"Now, Grimmjow. Come claim your prize."

My mind races, but is left in the dust by the pounding of my heart. I can only reach one conclusion. And I'm not going to like it.

"No."

Aizen tilts his head, looking even more amused then usual. "No? Is that any way to thank your creator? The one who's letting you kill your worst enemy while he is on his knees?"

I sonido so him and I stand face to face. I take Kurosaki and lay him gently down on the ground. He moans and brushes the edge of my drooping jacket with his hands. "G…..Grimm….." I want to grab him so badly, to just try to run away. Yet I know I would get about 7 feet before we're both vaporized. Now that I'm focused, I can feel Aizen's reiatsu draped all over this room, hung like curtains for unseen windows.

"I can't. I can't kill him. So take me instead."

He smirks. "I thought so Sexta. You see, I've done my homework." A flick of the hand, and Ichigo's in his arms. He pulls off the shoulder of his top and I see a scar. It's a set of human sized teeth, with another line on the right side. The mark I made that night.

Ichigo makes little, sexy noises as Aizen pulls him closer, running a hand up under his uniform. He grabs weakly at the hand, trying to divert its course. "And what makes you think I'm willing to accept you in his place?"

The whole scene is starting to make me sick. But he's right. Why shouldn't he choose this little sex god over a beaten up animal like myself? I take Ichigo from him again anyways, this time with more force.

"This kid still has a life to live. I'm done with living. Take me instead. Torture me, banish me, humiliate me, whatever. Just don't kill off something with so much promise."

Aizen raises his eyebrows. I finally surprise this bastard, and it's with announcing my death wish. "Sexta, you could almost be a poet with those words. Set Kurosaki down and take off your shirt. I don't want anything blocked, no matter how little the defense may be."

He draws his sword as I tear off my jacket. No use for it anyways. This is my death. I don't need a jacket when I'm ashes blowing in the wind.

The first strike is fast, but painful. I hiss out the pain. I refuse to scream. The next 20 or so come fast, with expert flicks at the end to make sure they bleed. As much of a bastard as he is, Aizen knows his way around swords.

"Banished. You are banished. From Las Noches. From Hueco Mundo itself. You will be stripped of your rank-" Four quick slices, a burn that almost pulls out my withdrawn screams. "And your mark. Expect no mercy after you leave." I'm thrown off balance when he tugs my shoulder and gives me a harsh hickie right under the Adam's apple. I burn with pain and shame as he draws symbols all over me with my own blood.

"Also expect to be enslaved by me for eternity if you show your sorry face here again."

A sloppy heart on the cheek, a sharp slap that whips my neck to look to the left. "Take your precious shinigami and go before I change my mind." I'm being shown mercy. This hurts almost as much as the wounds. I move not for myself, but to get Kurosaki home as I sprint through the garganta.

I finally reach the opening and basically tumble through. The shinigami lands on top of me. He tries to move off, but the drug is still affecting him. Sympathy rises up out from its resting place in the depths of my heart. Most likely, Aizen had played around with him before showcasing Kurosaki to me.

We reach his room. Thank gods he can't hide reiatsu worth a damn. I collapse on his floor in the opposite corner of the room. My pride's taking a break, and my body lets me lean back and simply breathe.

I hope Kurosaki won't mind the dead arrancar when he wakes up.

Ichigo's POV

_I'm in a trashy little excuse for a motel room, the smell of cheap sex and snuffed smokes hangs heavily in the air. Both smells are from me. I'm smoking a cigarette right now, actually. Pulling out a drag, I saunter over to my customer. I sit close next to him, almost on his lap like the little tease I am. I offer him my smoke, but he pushes it away. I try to kiss him, but he pushes that away with even more force. It's like he didn't even pay 521 dollars just to get me in here! Even if he refuses that, I won't be daunted. I run a hand through his beautiful blue hair. Its uniqueness is only rivaled by my own. _

"_Got a name, Blue?"_

"_Yah, I do. And you're not a streetwalker, I hate to break it to you. My name's-"_

_The scene changes. I'm in an open field, the wind blowing, the sun at that perfect angle, casting light in such a way that everything it touches positively screams 'romance!'. Just a mere 5 feet away is my crush. The glory of the entire goddamn universe. _

_And I can't even remember his name. _

_He was helping me up though, just a few moments ago, I think. I had fallen, and couldn't remember anything. All I knew was that I liked this man. I ran over to him for a sloppy, cliché, shoujo-manga style kiss. He stops me with a hand to my chest. _

"_Quit it. What's gotten into you?"_

_Did I mention he's wearing a suit? It's bright red, the perfect contrast to his blue hair. The fabric shimmers though, like it's not what it looks like. That doesn't matter though. I've been rejected. _

"_Stop it Ichigo. Yer going crazy."_

_Ichigo? Who's Ichigo?_

_Another scene flip._

_I am agent 015. And my target's giving me hell._

_Not that I haven't already got him. No way, I'm way too good to do that blunder. He's here. Tied to a chair in this dirty-ass interrogation room with one light shining in his face. He's Rouge Agent 006, and he's fallen asleep right in the middle of the cross-examination. I watch him let a little bit of drool slide out the side of his mouth. Pathetic for his namesake._

_006 is supposed to be one of the best agents out there. Unbreakable, uncatchable, and unbearably annoying. _

_I'm hoping for a promotion of at least two ranks for putting up with this sorry excuse for an agent._

"_Hey! Wake up! You're not done yet!"_

_To his credit, he does open his eyes. _

"_Oh really? I take it you're a hitman now?"_

_Was he playing dumb?_

"_Of course not! You know very well who I am, 006. Now, what do you know about the serum?"_

_006 had gone rouge on a mission for a serum that supposedly could give him access to all the data in the world. If we got it, then we would have one hell of a bargaining chip._

_Speaking of serum, 006 was fucking covered in red. The truth serum was all over him because he kept struggling when I tried to make him drink it. He nicked my nose with his elbow during the process, so some of that's my blood too. 006 might not be so useless after all, he's doing fine under the serum._

"_What serum? And who's 006? Ichigo. It's the drug thing. Wake up."_

_Another spin, and the scenes are all gone._

I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. 17 year old substitute soul reaper. I was captured by the soul society's worst enemy, Sosuke Aizen. He drugged and molested me. In a horrible bout of irony, blood, and other dramatic devices, I am saved by the last person I could think of. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.

My savior was sitting in the corner of my room, dying.

"Grimmjow!"

He leaned so his head was facing me.

"Finally out of hallucinations, Kurosaki?"

I blushed. "It was the drugs, okay? You know that."

"Why yes, I do. I know very well."

Leave it to Grimmjow to be a smartass, even while he was bleeding to death. No matter what had happened two years ago though, I couldn't leave him.

"Move over. We're patching you up."

Grimmjow's POV

Kurosaki's out of lala land. And now he's trying to help me. Stupid little bastard. I'm here, all ready to die, and he's trying to draw it out. I wish I had just passed out while he was a prostitute.

"No way. Why would I let you help me? Actually, why would you help me?"

"I'm not going to watch you die if I can help it."

"Not good enough."

"Well, guess what. There is no 'not good enough'. I'm not giving a reason. I'm just helping you without any thought of you like the selfish asshole I am."

That said, he puts an arm under my shoulder and tries to lift me up. Good luck with that Ichigo. Say whatever you want, but a little teenager like you isn't going to lift a scarred up piece of muscle like me. Brawn over brain, got that? There's no need for brain if you're strong enough.

Steam wafts through the air, making me relax my body. It smells like one of my favorite things. Rainwater.

Hold on, where the hell did the steam come from?!

I try to get up, but Kurosaki's voice cuts through the haze, loud and clear.

"Move one inch, and I swear to god, I'll tie you down and stuff you full of mashed potatoes for three months Jaegerjaques. Ever had to use a bedpan? You can see what it's like if you try to get away."

Ichigo, I must say I am impressed. You actually got me with that. I fucking hate mashed potatoes(what's the point of teeth if lumps of white shit are offered on the menu?) and really don't want to see what a bedpan is.

"We're in the hot springs, 10 blocks from my house. Dad knows the owner, and she's got some spiritual pressure, so she let us in."

A splash to my left, and Ichigo touches my shoulder.

"Turn around. I'll start with your back."

Goddamn it, Ichigo.

Don't you know it's going to kill us both if you hang around me?

**I didn't have the heart to end the story here T.T**

**But I am cold enough to leave you all with a cliffie :D**

**So, there'll be another chapter(probably the final one) in a few chapters. **

**It was pretty fun, writing Ichigo's hallucinations. I hope none of you take offense to them.**

**Reviews are gladly accepted! ^_^**


	11. Christmas Special

**Before I start this chapter, can you all assure me that you will keep the incident in the Connecticut schoolroom in your heart and prayers, I know they are in mine.**

**This is a Christmas special chapter, I have 3-5 other chapters I still need to finish and refine(and those are just the Immediate personal ones I want to write. I also have your requests too ^_^')**

**This was a nice one to write, I came up with the idea in July and kind of turned it into this. **

**Warnings: Alcohol, a little bit of an intoxicated Grimmjow, possibly offensive hand gestures, cursing, mentions of molestation, etc. Also, mentions of knives/weapons, though none are used to physically harm anybody. Probably.**

I sigh, knocking back yet another glass of wine. Still no buzz. For once, my ridiculous threshold for alcohol works against me. The snow falls silently, gathering at the windows to watch my futile attempts at drinking away my consciousness.

Every detail of my living room stands out in agonizing focus. I want the lines to blur, the room to spin with my mind as I laughed and howled to the moon. Another glass goes down. Another empty bottle. My thoughts: perfectly clear.

Goddamn it.

Can't a guy at least get drunk on Christmas Eve? Especially when he has nobody to get drunk with. Giving up on any formalities, I drink directly from the bottle.

Once it joins its empty friends, I look around at my surroundings. Nope. Nothing. Its snowing harder now, and I'm tempted to go out and down myself in the beautifully formal white color.

It would be easier than carrying around this weight called my heart. A weight I wished to be ripped out of my chest.

I used to be unburdened by this feeling. I walked the earth like I owed every inch of it, rebelling against all forces that tried to stop me. Without the weight of my heart, I was free to fly wherever I wanted. Nothing tied me down. I could have been the wind, for how I moved!

And then I had been caught by the gravity.

Of course, the entire world had to know the government had caught the wind.

'Slice Jaegerjaques', that was my name. I spent 8 of my years in prison, where I was forced to grow a heart and to chain it down with guilt. I wasted my life in that cell, shouting empty threats and taking fights I couldn't win in my emaciated state.

That's where I earned my scars. And oh, did I wear them with pride! The pain I had gone through to wear such a mangled hide is unimaginable.

I put away bottle number 12 and threw this one against the wall, enjoying the sound of shattering glass. The lines were still crystal clear. I gave them the one finger salute.

Fuck you too lines.

Outside, I can hear people laughing. Probably rolling their asses around in the snow and having 'dirt, piss, and a little bit of snow' ball fights. Sentimentality has given up on all hope of ever reaching out to me.

_Ding dong_

The sound makes me flinch and grab the knife next to me on the end table. Knife, right? Well, where I live, a knife is actually considered below average for end table weaponry.

Being cautious and gripping the knife in my right hand, I slowly open the door with my left and immediately brace myself for whatever hell has thrown at me.

"MPPH! MPPH!"

An orange and silver worm wriggles around on my porch, trying to get down my steps. In the distance, I can hear his friends laughing their chilled asses off. A twinge of sympathy rises up inside of me. I know what it's like to be the butt of a joke, and this kid does not have it easy, showing up on my porch while I am slightly intoxicated and armed.

He can't be more than 140 pounds, because I can heft him over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He's wriggling around, but there's no way I'm letting my catch go. Mentally, I plan out how I'm going to play this.

I slam him down on the ground and shove my knife between the outline of his lips, cutting what I now realize is duct tape and stop when I feel the tip poking the back of his mouth. Being very experienced with blades, I know I haven't hurt him but if my knife wasn't there, he could be screaming for help.

"You say or do anything other than what I tell you, I swear to God that I'll string you up naked in my tree out back in 35 degree weather and film you crying for help."

It helps that I shift the knife a little after my threat, so he thinks I'm even more of a knife-wielding maniac. When I remove it, I almost instantly regret it. I'm showered in the next worst thing to acid: Incomprehensible explanations for why he was on my vestibule.

I make out the words 'bet' and 'drunk' and 'bad idea'. Typical stupid college kids who are tipsy on eggnog and one of them is subjected to their games.

"S-So can you let me go?"

God, he's actually kind of cute. Like a kitten. Maybe a sexy kitten in bed. The thought arouses me a little actually. If I played this perfectly, I wasn't going to bed alone this Christmas.

I stabbed the knife down, close to cutting off some of that unique orange hair. Working quickly and somewhat carelessly, I peeled the duct tape away from around his mouth. Sitting back once I had removed all the tape, I admired my work. I had left all the tape on him from the neck down, and removed all of the tape from his hair, neck, and mouth. Now, he kind of looked like a fly trapped by a spider.

"Are you going to take the rest off?"

"Why should I?"

"Moral obligation as a human being?"

"I'd rather make a deal. You give me something, I give you something."

He blushed a little. There was no doubt in my mind that there were some horribly dirty things going through his brain.

"What are you looking for? I don't have money, they took my wallet. And my shoes."

I picked up the knife and poked his silver chest with it, almost lazily dangling it over his solar plexus.

"I suppose I could sell you to my neighbor. He favors young innocent kids like you."

"What makes you think I haven't gotten laid yet?"

He's looking at me with this fierce defiance in his eyes, like he would fight me to free himself. I'm surprised at how much of a contrast there is to when he first got here. Looking closer, I see a slight blush on his cheeks. This kid may not sound like it, but he's dead drunk.

Since I'm a little tipsy as well, this won't be going down nicely for him if he pisses me off.

Slowly tracing the blade in little circles on his metallic-colored abdomen, I yawned and propped my head up with my elbow on his chest.

"Hey! What am I, a counter?!"

"What you are doesn't really make much of a difference to me. I'm using you as an elbow rest and that's not going to change because of what you are."

"Can you at least put down the knife?"

"I'm pretty experienced with these things, if getting cut's what you're worried about."

"So should I be assured or even more afraid that you know your blades?"

"Probably both. You see, we're both drunk. And the only way to solve that-" I quickly sliced free his arms and midsection, leaving his torso taped but enabling him to sit up.

"Is by getting even more drunk."

….

The kid is on bottle number 7 and is still conscious, even with everything he drank before. Of course, I'm on bottle 18 or so and by now, the room is tilting slightly.

"H-Hey Misterrrr. Got any more of thisssssSs?"

I can't hold back my smile. We don't even know each other's names, and he's got his arm around my shoulder like he's known me forever. The duct tape is still all over him, but he doesn't seem to care. His orange hair is even more rumpled than before.

"Hold on there Orange. Ya've got quite a bit o' alcohol running through yer veins already. I don't want ta ruin ya with this stuff."

What the hell am I saying? Do I actually care about this kid? Why does it matter to me if I get him sloshed as fuck?

"Psssst, Mister. I've got a secret for yo~u."

He grabs my shirt and pulls his taped up legs onto my lap. Normally, I would have grabbed someone who did this and fucked them into the nearest surface at this level of drunkenness. But something compels me to push him away.

"C'mon, yer goin' ta bed."

I sling him over my shoulder and settle him down into my own bed. As soon as he's no longer upright, I've got him in such a deep sleep you would have thought that I drugged his drink. There's nowhere else for me to sleep, so I climb in next to him.

Working slowly, I peel away the tape from his body. I don't want to use this kid for my amusement anymore. I feel an emotion rise up within me: empathy. It curls around my guilt and resonances with it. I feel something I thought I would never get the chance to feel.

The chance of redemption.

I realize that I crave it. I want to redeem myself so goddamn badly. I want to lift these chains off my heart, to let it see the light of a new life. And that's going to start with this poor sauced teenager.

I wad up the tape into a ball and toss it into the corner of the room. Underneath all the tape, he's actually pretty toned. Not bad, I must admit.

"Like what you see?"

"Pretending to be asleep now? I actually thought you had conked out."

"Nah, it takes the amount you drank to get me down. But I'm feeling this in the morning."

"I've gotta say, yer not that bad for a kid."

"And you're not that bad for a sexy drunk pedophile."

"Was that a compliment?"

"Take it however you want to."

"I'm taking it as an acceptance for a second date."

"If this is what you think is a date, then you're crazy. But I'm fine with doing this again."

"Whatever floats your boat Orange."

"My boat would float beautifully if you told me your name and called me Ichigo instead of Orange."

"Call me Grimmjow, Fifteen."

Ichigo smiled.

"Merry Christmas to you too you goddamn bastard."

**Yup. Ending it there. Or else it'll get weird, considering I've had almost no sleep this week. Wow, this is pretty chancey. But I like the thought of it. Just two guys, meeting by chance, and having a drink. **

**It happens. **

**I hope all of you guys have a wonderful holiday, and I'll try to update faster than this. I have no excuse other than reading Black Adventures. **

**If you leave a review, it's greatly appreciated! If you leave a flame, well, I'd rather you didn't.**


	12. Burning

**The last update I did definitely lacked body. I plan on updating it right after this, but I've been away for a while, so have a quick update.**

**No yaoi in this one either; the warnings are: Cursing, minor violence, OOC-ness, boy love, molestation, abusive relationships, and just a little bit of fluff.**

**There's a lot of OOC-ness, but please try to look past that.**

**This one is a little personal to myself, so I ask that you look at it with care. **

**Burning**

The board breaks cleanly, not a splinter shed onto the floor. I flipped around and smashed through another piece of wood with a reverse sudo. Oh yeah. Hell yeah. This was the life. Blood, sweat, and more blood. That's right. Who needed love?

"_Welcome to the studio. My name's Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques."_

The memory scorches my heart, and I completely miss the next break. Burning. I'm burning. No, stop. Make it stop!

"_Fix your foot. Turn it forwards. The sudo is chest level."_

I flailed around, my sharp concentration broken by the pain. A pitiful excuse for a ridgehand has me curled up around the broken digits.

"_Hey, how old are you?"_

Age. That's another thing we don't need. He doesn't need to be twenty. I don't need to be sixteen. Love is love, right? Wrong.

Love is bull. Total freakin bull. We didn't need love. _I _didn't need love.

Right?

My ribs are melting now, my organs already incinerated. The memories come faster, everything about him goes flashing through my mind and fuels the fire.

"_Don't forget, practice at home. That's the only way to get better at this stuff."_

I practiced. Oh god did I practice. Tatsuki, she had to hold me back from killing myself over it. Every day I trained till my muscles couldn't hold me up anymore. And when I hit the dust, I smoldered with shame. The shame that I couldn't go longer.

Could you detect my improvement Grimmjow?

Could you tell I was trying?

Can you see that I am head over heels in love with you?

My entire body was lit up in flames, my heart blackened. Someone, please, save me! Or kill me and end this. I'm burning up in this hell.

_Get up Kurosaki. You're not done yet, you fucking pansy._

I slowly stand. The next board breaks cleanly with a two-step jumping front kick. The flames have retreated. For now.

"Hey, Ichigo! Woah, someone made a mess."

Oh god no. Not now. "_Don't look up," _I think. _"Don't give in."_

"What's wrong Ichigo? Daamn, your hand's messed up! What were you doing, practicing on concrete?"

I look up and give my best smile, which is a scowl in this situation.

"Nah, sudos. I need to do a ridgehand for my next test. But they're not that easy, you know?"

He laughs.

"Damn right they're easy! When I took karate, they had to double up the boards to give me a challenge! You're just a wimp."

"Well, things must have been different when you took karate, Nnoitra. Because sudos are pretty damn hard."

"Maybe you should try manning up, pansy. I got twice as far as you are now in karate when I was half your age!"

He slaps me on the shoulder. A little _too _hard to be friendly. I feel him bend over, his face not five inches from my ear.

"It helps to practice a little more, too."

Oh god. The flames are back. But this time, they're ones of anger. I want to rip off his head and toss it to the animals. To show him all my practice, that I'm not the dirt on the bottom of his shoe he makes me out to be sometimes.

But I can't. I can't hurt my best friend. So, instead, I put on a fake smile.

"Maybe you're right! I'll work on it a little more!"

"That's the spirit! Here, I'll help you pick up the wood chips. If you scoop 'em up with a napkin or something, you can get 20 pieces in one swipe!"

We use his surprisingly successful technique to gather up all the chips and load the garbage bag into his truck. After we tie the bag down, I start to climb into the navigator's seat.

"Hey! Woah, hold on Ichigo."

I cringe a little, expecting another burst of criticism directed at myself.

"You want to drive? You've been getting pretty damn good lately in the parking lots. And you know your way around town better than I ever will."

"You mean it bro?"

He grins that impish grin of his, the one I know and like. This is the real Nnoitra.

"Why wouldn't I? Yer my friend. Would I lie to ya about this? I know how much you want a car, and taking Santa Teresa for a spin is the perfect way to show yer Dad that you can handle a car."

"Hell yes! Thanks!"

I clamber over to the driver's seat. After a few minutes of adjusting the chair to reach the controls(I swear, Nnoitra's part praying mantis or something, his legs are like stilts) I'm turning the key in the ignition. The engine roars to life with a glorious sound. I want to remember that sound forever.

…

"Damn! You handled Teresa well! I'm impressed!"

We're at my place, drinking sodas and flicking through the channels on my crappy 15 inch TV. I recall bargaining with a guy at the dump for it, then spending 5 months fixing it up to find out that it will function as a TV only when you're holding the antenna in the top left corner of my room. Right now, it's my turn to hold it up. Usually, it's my turn. Nnoitra normally has a reason why he can't do it.

But I don't mind. The compliment I just received is a rare occurrence, and it was worth holding up this stupid piece of wire. Right now, I'm seeing him as Nnoitra, my friend, not Nnoitra, the judgemental and critical bastard who says he's open minded.

"Thanks! I swear, I thought that I was going to die when that dog ran in front of the car."

He bends his head backwards and looks at me with an unreadable stare.

"So did I. You were freaking out. I was ready to tackle you and take the wheel."

Dammit, I'm losing him. The only thing I feel like doing after that comment is dissing myself though.

"I guess I was a little. But we're all alive now. So, I did a pretty damn good job if I do say so myself."

"I would have done better. You know why? Because I'm better than you."

Is he joking? The look on his face says no. I've lost him. The conversation has lost its pull, so I let it trail off and examine the ceiling corner.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Sure you did. You've been really distant, you now that Ichigo? If you had been listening to me, you would have heard that I said I needed you to come with me to pick up new rims for Teresa."

I swear, he's been dead silent for the last fifteen minutes after saying he was better than me.

"I just happened to not hear you, that's all."

"So you didn't hear? Maybe ya should pay a little closer attention next time."

"Alright, I'll try."

My watch beeps and I curse, pretending to be annoyed.

"Sorry Nnoi, you have to go. I've got homework I need to do, Finals, you know? They're coming up soon."

He sighs and gets up off my couch.

"Killjoy. But whatever, I suppose I should go study too. See you tomorrow then?"

"Yep, sure. Tomorrow!"

Once I hear the door close I let out a small sigh of relief. I also feel a pang of guilt though.

Things have been awkward between us for the past two months or so. When I became friends with him, there was no trace of this bastardy side that he's developed towards me. Now, everything I do must be judged and criticized by him. I'm looking for the old him, I really am. Seeing his bad side is really scorching me though.

_Stop it asshole! He's your best friend, right? I'm sure he has only good thoughts about you. _

_I mean, he voices all of your negatives. _

_Go study for finals, you pig and stop wallowing in self-pity._

I'm right. I really do need to study for finals. There's no time for me to sit and bitch like a girl.

….

Looking in the mirror, I adjust my shirt and belt. Today's casual Thursday in karate, which means we can wear a studio or karate shirt that we got at an official competition. My uniform is my brown belt, slightly baggy white pants, and a gray shirt that says 'excellence' on the back in Korean.

I breathe in slowly and let it out after holding it for a few seconds. Then I adjust my belt again. Tonight's one of the three nights a week that I get to see him. And I don't want to look bad.

"My son! Are you ready to leave? I have something for you!"

I have .5 seconds to dodge the flying kick I know is coming.

"Dad! What the hell!?"

He smashes into my wall. Honestly, my dad's getting a little old for this. I could hear him coming up the stairs before he even said anything, prior to before, when he would give me a nice bruise in the head for my carelessness.

"I just wanted to tell you! Your friend stopped by and said you should come to his house tomorrow night for your birthday! He has something planned!"

My heart catches a little in my chest. This could be a night to be remembered, or an alternate version of hell that I'm forced to endure.

"Alright. I'll be there. And yeah, I'm ready to go."

_Tonight, I'm going to see Grimmjow._

In the car, my heart thumps and I feel a little rush of adrenaline every time I think it. By the time we arrive at the dojo, my blood is pumped with enough adrenaline that I could flip Santa Teresa with one hand.

As I open the door, I see him working with the kids in the beginner's class, showing them how to do a front kick. I remember doing the same thing when I was 14. Now, I've moved up to the advanced class. For a short time, we were in the same class. Then, he moved up to the black and blue belts class, and I was left behind being only a green stripe.

He turns when the bell jingles, and we make eye contact for about 2 seconds. I turn my head away fast when I see his eyes though. I'm afraid that if I look for too long, he will be able to see that I'm dead gay and have fallen for him hard.

Grabbing my attendance card, I walk over to where the other advanced belts are talking to each other. Of course, I don't join in on the conversation. It's not that I'm antisocial. I simply have nothing to say to them.

"Alright, advanced class! Line up!"

We all reply with a "Yes, sir!" and scramble into position. The head sensei takes our attendance cards from us to be stamped by the kind volunteer lady who works in the office.

Grimmjow walks to the side and lets the head instructor lead the class. Being a blue belt, he can't be an instructor, but he can be on the leadership team, which is basically the pre-instructor team.

Class starts easily, with only 20 pushups and easy stretches. Most likely, tonight is a low cardio night.

I'm right. We're doing self-defense steps this class. As I work with my partner, a sharp-witted girl named Rukia, I watch Grimmjow very intently out of the corner of my eye. He's walking around all the pairs, making sure their technique and power are good.

As he nears my group, I suck in my breath and focus on number four, a technique in which the goal is to pop out your opponent's elbow. Of course, we don't do that here in the studio. But in real life, nobody here would hesitate to protect themselves or others.

"_He's right behind me he's right behind me he'srightbehindmeBehindMe-"_

Grimmjow leans over and grabs my hand, and I swear, my heart stops.

"Nice technique. I can tell ya've been workin' Ichigo."

He leans in closer. By now, I'm about to short out with anticipation.

"But, here. If you twist their wrist and then press yer thumb in here-"

Rukia instinctively pulls her arm away from him.

"Ow! What did you do?"

"I pressed down on your finger nerve. Hurts like heck if you hold it there for around 3 seconds longer. It's not exactly in the book, but it'll help ya out a lot if yer outmatched in size on the street."

"Yes sir!" We say in unison. He grins.

"Keep workin' on yer technique guys. Rukia, yours is good too."

I turn back to Rukia as I hear him walk away. Numbers 5-10 are techniques to defend from behind, so I turn around to give her easier access to my shirt collar.

_Just one look Kurosaki. That's all you get._

I look over at him as I turn around to twist Rukia's wrist. He's helping out a girl named Lilynette now, showing her how to take down a guy three times her size. The flames crackle a little, but I manage to keep them under control.

After class ends, I'm grabbing my sparring bag when I feel a tap on the shoulder. I turn, expecting someone telling me that I'm blocking them from their bag. I see Grimmjow instead,

"Nice job in karate tonight Ichigo. All that training is paying off. But-" He holds up my free hand." Ya don't need to kill yerself to get better."

I control my rushing emotions as he runs his thumb over my raw knuckles.

"You're right, but I'm trying to train for my next test. They come up out of nowhere, you know?"

He laughs a little and my heart leaps. I made him laugh!

"I do. But make sure yer in top condition! There's a lot of talent in ya Ichigo, I wouldn't want to see you kill yerself to perfect it."

"I'll try not to sir."

He lets go of my hand and rubs my hair. There's a small height difference between us, and he reaches my head easily.

"Don't call me sir outside of class. Call me Grimmjow. It's my name, I wouldn't want to see it be upstaged by something so common."

I grin, but it's fake. He's touching my head, and I feel like a kid. It's what he seems to see me as anyways. I might as well be 14 again, he would treat me the same way as he does now.

Someday, this man is going to break my heart.

….

"Thanks Dad. I'll call you when I need you to pick me up."

It's Friday night, and I'm dressed casual in a graphic t-shirt and jeans. Today, I'm 17, the same age as Nnoitra. I didn't feel that different, honestly. The highlight of my day was knowing that the age gap between Grimmjow and I was just lessened. Until he turns 21 in a few months, that is.

I wonder what he's doing right now. Practicing, most likely. His form is unrivaled in our studio. When he does his forms, everyone sort of stops what they're practicing and watches. Especially myself.

"Ichigo! Hey, get in here you asshole!"

"Hey Nnoi!"

I jog up to the door. Nnoitra lives in an apartment that's a few block away from Oriheme's. He's on the third floor, but the doorman knows me by now and getting up there takes all of 45 seconds.

When I open the door(I know where he puts the key) he's lighting the candles on the ugliest orange cupcake I've ever seen. It's a running joke between us, the ugly pastries. It's been a joke ever since I got him a repulsive looking little cake that tasted like it was made from the tears of angels. Now, the worse looking the pastry, the better it should taste.

By the look of this one, it's another angel tear cake.

I lick my fingers and pinch out the candle flame like a total badass, and slice the cupcake in half. We don't need to communicate to know that I get the larger half, it being my birthday. Eating the cake half takes less than 2 seconds. It tasted great.

"Damn! Where'd you find this?"

He wiggles his frosting coated fingers.

"Family recipe. Secret ingredients. The works."

"Shit, I didn't just eat a crack cupcake, did I?"

"Possibly. I suppose we'll find out in a few minutes. If you're hanging off my ceiling fan, then yes, it was a crack cake. If you're helping me beat Assassin's creed 3, then you're a sober 17 year old badass."

As it turns out, the cake was crack free, and we got through the first half of AC3. As we get up and stretch, I walk over to his wall and trace the hole in it. This hole was our work, thanks to the peanut-coke-mentos cannon experiment. Now, those were some good times….

"Ya know somethin' Ichigo?"

"Hm?"

"17's the age of….._consent."_

"Ha, really?"

I turn around to face him, but instead of being on the couch, he's right behind me. His hand slams against the wall and I'm sandwiched between them. I shift backwards from him, but he shifts along with me so his hips are brushing against my stomach.

"Funny joke Nnoitra, this is a joke, right?"

The look in his eyes tells me that, once again, this is not a joke.

His other hand clamps itself around my mouth, and I writhe in panic as he sticks a knee between my legs.

"Why would I joke about liking ya, Ichi?"

His hand on the wall wraps itself around my ass and lifts me up, moving his other leg between mine and making it so that his weight is keeping me bent in a U-shape against the wall.

I'm panicking. Full out panicking. I thrash around, desperately trying to get him off of me. So much for all that practice. I can't recall a single technique in my hysteria.

"_Save me! Someone, please, help me! Grimmjow!"_

Grimmjow's the first thing that comes to mind when I think hero, and I'm driven into an even deeper level of fright.

"_Grimmjow! Help!"_

Nnoitra runs his hand up my shirt, moving the one on my mouth down to tease at my jeans.

"Hold still ya wriggly little idiot. Trust me, you'll like this. We both know ya swing the other way."

He splays his hand out across my chest and slips the other one down my pants. The little animal trapped inside me has probably died of fright by now, and it's been replaced by a sense of helplessness.

"L-let me go Nnoitra! You're just my friend! Being gay doesn't mean I go for any guy!"

Nnoitra sneers at me and his hand slips into my underwear. I gasp and smash my head against the wall.

"Ya sure? Because yer getting pretty turned on right now, by what I feel."

His sneer turns into a perverted smile and his probing fingers find my hardening member.

"Ah! Stop it! Even if we are both of age, this is still rape! What if your parents see?"

"They're gone for the night. I was left behind to hold down the fort while they went on a pleasure trip. Now stop talking and give in, god dammit!"

He's stroking me now, and I'm going crazy with the forced pleasure. Weakly, I claw at the hand exploring my chest.

"Help, please…Help! Someone! Anyone! Help!"

"Shut it bitch!"

"Help!"

My cries are left unanswered, and Nnoitra starts to peel my pants off.

In a moment of desperation, I scream,"Grimmjow!"

Nothing happens.

But what was I expecting? Grimmjow to burst through his window to come save me?

"Heh, looks like yer alone. God Ichigo, why are yer pants so tight?!"

The whole situation is overwhelming, and I feel myself go limp with submission as he pulls my pants halfway off. Maybe if I beg, he'll go easy on me….

The door bangs open.

"Someone call for help?"

I can't help it. My eyes well up in tears. I would know that voice anywhere.

"Oh fuck, what the hell do ya think yer doin' ta that kid?!"

Nnoitra growls possessively and smushes me up against the wall.

"He's my partner. Stay out of this. You have no right to be in here."

"I have the right to help out someone who's being molested!"

I don't see him move, but I fall to the ground as I hear the crack of a very painful roundhouse kick. My clothes are rumpled, and I'm exposed, but I really don't give a shit anymore. He wants to see? Let him see. It doesn't matter anyways.

"Gods, you're a mess. C'mon, let's go."

He picks me up bridal style, and I'm too stunned to care. I was just saved by the least likely person ever. Part of me feels like I'm in a shoujo manga, where the heroine is saved by the hot guy and it's happy ever after. Another part wonders if it really was a crack cake and if I'm hallucinating.

"So, you know that guy?"

"M-my best friend. Well, was."

"Uh huh. Sometimes it's the people closest to us that betray us. Others, it's the least known person who turns out to be the lead."

I start to twist out of his arms.

"Look, I'm sorry for getting you into this. I can go home now, and we can pretend nothing ever happened. Life goes on."

He grips me tighter and opens the door to what I assume is his home with his foot.

"Bullshit. Not when I've finally got ya out of class."

I'm tossed onto the couch and he sits down next to me. My heart is running faster than a champion athlete, and I fight to stop it from bursting out of my chest. As casually as I can, I adjust my pants.

"For what? Extra practice? More pushups?"

"For this."

He pulls me in by my shirt and I get my first kiss on the lips. We pull away, and I can't feel anything anymore. Not that I care. I smile, a real smile, and shift closer to him. Not touching him, but close.

"There's this thing called an age difference, right? It's what keeps most people from being called pedophiles."

"Nonsense. It's only 2 and-a-half years. It'll be nothing in the future."

Still shy to physical contact after being molested by Nnoitra, I lean over and kiss him on the cheek.

"They don't tell you this in the book, but I couldn't give a fuck about ages."

"They also don't say that number 15 in self defense is good for-"He twists my shoulder in a certain way and I'm spun into his lap. "Romance."

As we kiss, I feel the sweet coolness of relief. The flames have been extinguished.

Maybe we do need a little bit of love sometimes.

**Yep, it's long. But I wanted there to be lots of plot in this one. I hope you remember this story, and do so with good thoughts. **

**Now, to update the other chaper ;_;**


	13. A Dish Best Served as Love

**Happy Valentines Day ff .net!**

**I'm writing 4-5 chapters of this collection, 2 of which are of my own idea and 2-3 requests. I've been slacking off on the request list, and I really need to fill the deficit. **

**This first story is an idea I've been playing with for a little bit and thought it would be cute for Valentines Day. **

**Warnings: Not much really(lately I haven't been writing full on yaoi mansex here), fluff, mentions of sexual acts, cursing, the usual.**

**A dish best served with Love**

Normal POV

Ichigo's pen danced an irritated fashion across his desk. Most likely, the teen should have been focusing on the mostly blank math homework scattered haphazardly across the smooth surface. However, his sexual tension was coiled up tight and ready to snap out at anything that moved. He wished he could take it out on a certain blue haired asshole.

It had been a month. A motherfucking month. His beautifully infuriating boyfriend had decided to stay away from him for 29 days, 19 hours, and 35 minutes, give or take a few. The only thing he could think of was that he had done something wrong. But what the hell could he have done?

The last time Grimmjow graced Ichigo with his presence, they had gone 15 rounds without stopping, while keeping up a semi-coherent conversation about The Dark Knight Rises and if Bane was better than Bruce Wayne or not. Grimmjow had obviously sided with the masked villain, knowing full well that Ichigo was a complete sucker for anything Batman. To sum everything up, things were going good for being mortal enemies outside of the bedroom.

So what the hell was keeping him away?

Even if his reiatsu sense couldn't save his life, Ichigo knew that no barriers were put up to prevent his lover from visiting. The war was over, and Grimmjow was now truly the King. Being the only arrancar left in Hueco Mundo, he easily dominated the abandoned Las Noches. Ichigo had constantly chided him on his carelessness, leaving his empire to the hollows while he came to 'take a roll in the hay' with him. Perhaps a real matter had come up and Grimmjow was finally taking responsibility?

His pen missed a beat and leaped from his hand, taking a death dive to the ground. No, most likely Grimmjow was trying to fuck with his mind. He would probably show up while Ichigo was on the way to school and kidnap him, dragging him into an alley and making love to him against a dumpster(they had already done it against a wall and on a trash can). Grimmjow would drive Ichigo to unimaginable heights of pleasure while he cursed and shoved his hips down for more and-

"Hey, Shinigami."

"FFFFFFF-" Ichigo nearly jolted out of his chair as an all too familiar hand covered his mouth. He shivered and ran his hands through thick cerulean hair while his lover pressed his face into his own. "It's been too long Kurosaki. I've been tryin' to hold myself back, but yer just too goddamn sexy when yer bent in half while I pound into ya." The soul reaper's previous thoughts of annoyance and anxiety were a pale memory pushed to the back of his mind. Grimmjow scooped him up and slammed him down onto the bed.

"I'm gonna drive ya _insane._"

Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow planted a rough hickey on his neck. The sharp set of canines roved down the teen's body, ripping holes in his shirt and pausing when they got to where the cloth ended and his jeans started. He sucked in a breath of overall nervousness at what the next ministration would be. Cold fingers slid beneath the dark top and pushed the textile up, exposing his toned abdominal area. They moved down to his pants, and Ichigo sucked in his breath sharply.

It was the unspoken rule of their flings that Grimmjow didn't suck. He always refused when Ichigo tried to goad him into it, and then Ichigo himself would be the one doing the sucking for placing the thought in his mind. Was this his apology for being gone for so long? Oh gods. He couldn't look. He covered his eyes as he felt the freezing digits unbutton his pants, pulling down his boxers. Heated breath warmed his member as it was exposed to the chilled air of early spring. Ichigo covered his eyes tightly as the breath moved closer and closer and-

PPPPHHHHHHHHTTTTHHHHHHBBBBBB BTTHHH

What must have been the sloppiest, wettest, most heart attack inducing raspberry of all time had been planted on his lower abdomen, in the area right above his dick. Ichigo shrieked a little in surprise and jolted to the side, landing in a messy horny heap on the floor. Grimmjow looked like he was going to bust a rib with laughter.

"HA! Oh Goddamnit I didn't think I could get ya to fall for it! God your face has to be the funniest gaddamn thing ever right now!"

He leaned over and kissed the hickey on Ichigo's neck.

"See ya soon Ichi."

…

It had been two weeks since the raspberry prank and Grimmjow was hiding from his second in command, taking refuge in the world of the living. Downtown Karakura, to be exact. He had no idea how to get a Garganta to go anywhere else. Obviously, he wasn't going to tell his subjects that, seeing as he was the only one able to go in and out of Hueco Mundo as they pleased. Grimmjow could not deny that he actually kind of liked Karakura, with its thin layer of normality that masked the immense amount of reiatsu emanating from its core and his boyfriend.

Oh god, his boyfriend.

When he used the term boyfriend, he meant it. Grimmjow definitely had _something_ for Ichigo, if not love. Did fucking him in every direction count as love? If it did, they were the loveliest couple on this planet and any other. But the kid. He was just so….innocent. Even when they got down and dirty, nothing held back, he still retained that air of virginity like it was his first time even though it was at least his 35th that night. And, well, he had taken advantage of it.

Kurosaki just wasn't made to top. Grimmjow just wasn't made to bottom. Hypothetically, they should have worked out perfectly. It was just in his nature to take advantage of the flawless situation. Could he truly deny his hollow instinct? He leaned against a bike rack and sighed. If only he fucking knew what kind of love they had. And if any was there at all.

A familiar feeling spiritual pressure invades his senses, and Grimmjow turns around, suddenly alert. What was Ichigo doing here?

"Grimmjow."

Fuck. The nosebleeds. He could feel them happening. How the fuck did Ichigo manage to look so _hot?_ The teen was in his soul reaper form, but rather than being dressed in the standard shinigami outfit, he wore a skintight black shirt, a long black scarf wrapped around his neck, and short shorts that were waaay shorter than any underwear Grimmjow had ever ripped off of him. Accompanied by a wave of extreme horniness, Grimmjow realized it must mean the soul reaper wasn't wearing anything at all under the bottoms.

He struggled to control himself as Ichigo grasped his shoulders and pressed his face against his chest, tracing his fingers around his hollow hole. God dammit, he knew his weak point! Getting touched there was almost as pleasurable as the same hand being wrapped around his erection. Grimmjow hissed as Ichigo got down on his knees. They were gonna do it in front of all these blind witnesses!

That turned Grimmjow on even more for some ungodly reason.

The arrancar watched as Ichigo slowly undid his sash, tugging down his pants and looking at his erection head on. He pulled down his scarf to expose his mouth-

And was standing right next to him, his pants in hand with a smirk on his face.

"Got you Grimmjow."

Looking down in disbelief, Grimmjow saw the scarf was tightly knotted through his hollow hole, the ends looped around the bike rack.

"That 'scarf' is one of Keisuke's more…kinky inventions. When you tie it to the target, it becomes a bond, attaching them to whatever object you tie them to with a spiritual pressure level that's much, much higher than yours. It dissolves in seven hours."

Grimmjow couldn't help but to grin as Ichigo smiled triumphantly. He sat on the bike rack, pantsless and still rock hard.

"So I sit here until I'm free?"

"That's the idea. I'm keeping these as a memento by the way."

Grimmjow laughed out loud this time.

"Alright Ichigo, ya win this one. But don't think this is over."

Ichigo walked over and kissed Grimmjow full on the lips.

"See you soon, Grimm."

**Yep, nope, I'm not getting all of these done by todayXD.**

**But I'm still going to write the requests. I owe you guys a lot sorry for being so lax on them. **

**That aside, reviews are nice and Happy Valentines Day again!**


	14. Revelation Upon an End

**Part 2 of my Valentines Day specials. This is a teaser for a new fanfic I'm going to be writing. I have a lot of faith in it and it will not be abandoned. Inner Circle and New Life are both on indefinite hiatus, but I still want to finish them after doing full story rewrites. **

**The title will be ****A Death to a Beginning. ****Chapter one is Revelation upon an end.**

**That aside, I hope you enjoy this and look forward to more.**

**Revelation Upon an End**

"You were the one who got the A's in class Kurosaki. How much time do we have?"

"Why I'm flattered Jaegerjaques. I didn't know we were on a last name basis relationship. I thought I was 'Orange haired bastard' and you were 'Blue haired asshole.' I also remember you being the one to get their full 12 hours of sleep with the aid of said classes."

"Ah, screw you Kurosaki. Just tell me, how much time?"

"Eh, 15 minutes, judging by the distance. Give or take a few."

The blue haired demon sticks a finger in his ear and flicks away his find after close inspection, ignoring Ichigo's look of disgust. He uses the same hand to motion towards the scene in front of him.

"Look at our gangs. The sorry bastards are finally getting along. Ain't it ridiculous?"

Grimmjow was right. Rather than going for each other's throats and/or privates, the rivals were all in various states of togetherness. Moans and groans echoed from inside the buildings, End-Of-The-World orgies frantically trying to get as much pleasure as possible before the nuke hit. Age old enemies prepared to watch the world burn.

A pair of significant Orange and Blue haired enemies did, at least.

"So, how humiliated are you feeling?"

"What reason would I have to be humiliated other than tha fact I'm hangin out with you, berry head?"

"A whole entourage of fights, death threats, and knives to the stomach, and you lose to an explosive."

"It actually feels pretty fitting. Nothing alive can kill this sexy beast, so why not a bomb? A pretty cool death story to tell in hell."

"Yeah, if they don't rip out your vocal chords for being so obnoxious while your heart was still beating."

"It's so nice to know I'm ending my life during a snarky conversation with you. How much time now?"

"God you're impatient. It's not going to hurry just because you keep asking! 6 minutes."

"Just enough then."

Before he can react, Grimmjow pulls out a beaten up iPod, scrolling rapidly through an unused playlist and selecting a song. He grabs Ichigo as the music begins to play.

~Forever young by Alphaville~

"God dammit Jaegerjaques! What the hell is this?!"

Grimmjow just pulls the embarrassed teen closer to his chest. Their convenient height difference makes for a picture perfect dance couple, even if one of them is a little less than willing to be a part of it.

"We've been enemies for our entire lives Kurosaki. We came out of our Mothers' wombs clawing at each others throats."

"We've established that we hate each other. Now get to the point."

Ichigo had to admit that slow dancing with Grimmjow wasn't all that bad. But he couldn't like Grimmjow! Grimmjow was on this planet to be the itch he can't scratch, the bane of his existence. Grimmjow didn't even KNOW what being close to something meant!

So, why did he feel so close to him right now?

The high-pitched squeal of the plane opening its hatch cuts through the last 30 seconds of the song. The bomb is slowly revealed.

Both gang leaders clutch each other tightly, not caring about who saw or what the other one thought. The dance felt even slower as the clamps hissed their way free of the projectile.

"A penny for Yer thoughts Ichigo."

"What is it Grimmjow?"

"Do you think, in another world, that, I dunno,"

Ichigo sucked in his breath as the explosive angled itself towards the ground. His adrenaline coursed in the form of liquid fire through his veins at a pace that would have put Lamborghinis to shame.

"We could have been something other than enemies?"

Finally. He says it. Ichigo slides his arms around Grimmjow's shoulders to pull him forwards.

"You know what I think Grimmjow?"

"Hm? That you should hurry up and say your words?"

"I think we could have been anything."

He leans in for a kiss as the bomb is released. How ironic it is, finally confessing his love knowing full well they wouldn't ever get a chance to act upon it; Grimmjow laments.

Is this what the only book he ever bothered to pick up (a trashy romance novel he stole from an old lady) described as a death to a beginning?

The missile connects with the Earth.

**I feel like it's lacking(minus the fact it's so short). But I like it nevertheless. Reviews are appreciated! ^_^ **


	15. The meaning behind the definition

**Beginning the request list! But first, some review replies(So many! I love you all ****) :**

**Alrye-I'm glad you loved it! I feel like they're a couple that works in a funny, got-you-back, perfect way. Their dialogue is always nice to write. **

**XxItalyangelxx-Thank you!**

**Ichigi111kurosaki-Thank you! I have an idea for the plot actually, but that would be a good one shot or 2-3 chapter story. I have this terrible weakness for hybrid/demon ficsXD**

**FrozenEmpire-FlowerGarden- I hope it lives up to expectations. I would be very glad if you did **** and my style's changed a lot. As the one-shot collection progresses, you can watch it grow better with each chapter. In the beginning it's pretty bad…I still need to so a full story edit. **

**Ravenoftime- I can't wait to see it! I've been waiting on that story for a little bit. The whole story is sort of confusing since I didn't put a plot summary. **

**Cheshire13- Thank you! I tried to make it short but meaningful. The song fits perfectly with the situation now that I really think of it. **

**Mizuki 8D- I have chapter 2, but I'm combing over both of them. I want what I publish as my new story to be as good as it will get with me. **

**I'll be putting review replies at the beginning of every chapter from now on ^_^**

**This request is for Alrye! As I mentioned earlier, my weak point is Demon/hybrid fics and this plot summary piqued my interest. **

**Summary: Grimmjow is a hybrid captured by the government and Ichigo is assigned to teach him how to communicate as well as study him since he's good with animals.**

**Warnings: You all know them by now. M for a reason.**

**The Meaning behind the definition**

Ichigo Kurosaki appreciated many things; warm showers on cold days, his giant-ass black tomcat Zangetsu, and his twin younger sisters are a few examples on a long list. One of the things not listed, however, were phone calls at four in the morning after he went to bed at two. Unfortunately, due to his lack of decent plumbing, his cat's natural tendencies to spend most of his time doing god knows what, and the hermit-like location of his asscrack apartment, he got what wasn't on his nice list much more often than what was.

His phone's ringtone wasn't even calming or soothing or anything that alleviated his grumpiness.

"Yes. Kurosaki here. If there isn't a life at stake, then I'm going to sleep."

"God, finally, someone picks up! Ichigo! We need you here stat!"

The loud banging noises that sound like filing cabinets being thrown against the wall and the enraged howls of an unknown beast are more than enough to wake Ichigo up.

"Got it. I'll be there in 15 minutes."

Ichigo had no idea what he was getting in to as he tugged on his pants and buttoned his shirt with the aid of curses in three different languages.

Saying it was total hell in Government Research lab no.6 would be a harsh understatement. Ichigo was for the first time on this goddamned unearthly wake up mission unable to be annoyed. He felt shock, dread at what his task would be, and a little bit of respect for whatever monster was able to get this organized workhouse looking like it had been buttfucked by Satan himself.

Scientists ran around in crazed beelines, putting out desk fires or shredding files. The interns all seemed to be in a state of shock, most of them curled up in the corner with haunted looks in their eyes. What Ichigo had heard over the phone was most likely the filing cabinets, because the once neatly lined storage devices were ripped open by something with serious claws. Their paper guts landed everywhere, coating every flat surface or simply flying around though the air. It was as if the rapture taking place right before his eyes.

"Ah! Ichigo! You made it!"

Long time colleague and companion Rukia Kuchiki hurdled a few trainees in the process of crossing the turmoil. Her hair was mussed up even more than usual, paper shreddings hanging off her labcoat and her mane of black. However, her eyes were bright, focused, and maybe the tiniest bit crazy. Ichigo decided to ignore the crazy.

"Three hours. I leave for three hours after triple overtime so I can get some goddamn shuteye. Does the Lab really just fall apart if I'm not here working my ass off?"

"This is different. We caught…..something."

"Something? Something good or something bad?"

"I don't know actually. We weren't able to question its motives as it created this pandemonium."

"So…bad. Okay, so where do I come in?"

"You, Mr. Kurosaki, have the honor of getting to ask the monstrosity itself what it sides on!"

"I talk to the beastie then? That it?"

"You're the best one here with animals Ichigo, we all know that. Plus,"

Rukia led him back over the obstacle course to the testing room, the door to which was locked and had what was probably the only unburning desk shoved up against it. With a well-placed kick, the desk was sent flying into the wall, scattering a few traumatized apprentices. She used her swipe card to unlock the door and gestured to the hunched over form in the corner.

"We figured, since you have such a close bond with Zangetsu, you had a little experience with felines."

Before Ichigo can stop her, she shoves him into the room, tugging the key card off his lanyard and slamming the door shut behind him.

"Sorry Ichigo! But he's demonstrated the ability to remember faces, and you're the only one here who he hasn't formed an opinion about! Look, he's not trying to kill you! I think he likes you!"

Ichigo was about to scream at Rukia to let him the hell out of there before he got a good look at the animal. He relaxed and rolled his eyes.

"Bloody hell Rukia," He muttered. "No wonder he's not attacking me."

A long cobalt tail sat limply on the ground in a loose curl around its owner as a matching pair of jungle cat ears pointed in Ichigo's direction. Dull, drug hazed eyes watched him wearily, looking like they wanted nothing more than to close and let their owner rest. Cerulean hair stuck out in every direction like it had a mind of its own and covered the back of a tanned neck. The whole image would have been much more appealing if his mouth wasn't dripping blood and wasn't forced open with a gag made from half a stapler and the fire extinguisher's hose.

The humanoid beast was in a semi-defensive position, if such was possible with both arms knotted behind your back. His left shoulder was popped out of his socket in a messy fashion. And he was covered in blood, ashes, and bruises. Not counting the massive scar peeking out from his stained V-neck, that is. Ichigo simply couldn't feel afraid of such a pitiful looking creature.

Walking up to him slowly, Ichigo crouched down so they were eye to eye.

"Hey there. You seem to be in a spot of trouble."

In a failed attempt at seeming intimidating, the feline jerked his head forwards and ended up slumping against the wall from the waste of energy he couldn't spare.

"Oh, relax. I'm not a quack like them. Hold still."

Ichigo decided to call the hybrid Blue, for lack of time to think of a more original name. Blue closed his eyes wearily and let his head tilt back against the wall, exposing his neck. The universal sign of the animal kingdom for consent. He must not give up that much, because he kept jerking to get away instinctively when Ichigo rolled him onto his stomach.

Being careful with his dislocated joint, Ichigo untied the crude bindings made out of someone's t-shirt. Probably an unlucky intern's. Tossing the ruined article of clothing aside, he moved so his knees were on Blue's back. He tensed up and tried to shove him off with his uninjured arm, which Ichigo caught easily. Positioning his hands at the left shoulder, he paused before he began popping it in. Blue turned his head to make eye contact with Ichigo. The icy orbs shined with what looked like shock and a little fear at what Ichigo could potentially do to him.

"What? Don't trust me? I wouldn't trust me either. But you've got no one else here willing to set this into place. Here, I'll even count for you. One-"

He twisted Blue's arm in one expert motion and popped the shoulder cleanly back into place. Howls muffled by the gag accompanied the feline's frenzied struggles to get away from Ichigo. Before Ichigo relinquished his position on Blue, he tore off the most likely painful gag and tossed it to the side.

Blue had him pinned against the floor in an instant.

Fighting the urge to struggle for freedom, Ichigo relaxed his shoulders and looked Blue right in the eye. The feline's right arm was curled tightly around his neck, his knees straddling the orangette. Blood dripped steadily from split gums, like a red rain that was methodically polka-dotting his face. Most likely, Blue was trying to reestablish his dominance through intimidation. That wouldn't work easily on Ichigo, but he was hard pressed to not flinch when a maw of razor sharp canines was thrust towards his neck. Fevered breath blew in puffs at his collarbone as Blue smelled his victim.

"…..Cats. You smell like cats."

Blue could speak. This would save him tons of time and energy.

"That's probably from my guy at home. In face, he kind of looks like you."

Blue's grip tightened on Ichigo's neck as he narrowed his eyes.

"Do ya think that's supposed ta be a joke?"

"Do you think my badass cat is a joke?"

Both of them glared at each other and declared in perfect harmony, "I'll kill you if you do."

Rukia rolled her eyes and smirked while she watched them through the door's window, completely ignoring everyone else trying to clean up the chaos.

"I knew this would be an interesting experiment. Hey, intern!"

A rather miserable shirtless intern trudged over. "Yes Ma'am?"

"I've told you a million times. It's Rukia. I don't need formalities. I need a supply basket prepared. Kurosaki's going to be sleeping in there today."

"Yes Ms. Kuchiki."

As he shuffled away, Rukia rolled her eyes and facepalmed. The interns were so uptight, it made her go crazy sometimes. But, back in the testing room, a few mildly interesting events were about to be performed.

"Let me go."

"No."

"Look. I'm tired, I'm overworked, I'm 20 and live in a ratty ass apartment, I can't feel my right foot, just let go. I'm juggling too many first world problems to deal with whatever you are."

Blue leaned his face close to Ichigo and snarled.

"I won't take shit from ya, Orange. I want out of here. I'm getting out within the next 15 minutes or you start losing fingers."

Fed up with being the victim, Ichigo threw his hands into the air in exasperation.

"You think if I had my key card I wouldn't get out of here?! I want to go home and you smell like an ass. Get your face away from mine."

Blue's eyes flared with anger and he got up, shoving Ichigo back and staggering slightly at the sudden rush of movement, the drugs still slowing him down.

"What was that Asshole?! Want ta fight?!"

Pondering the challenge for about 5 seconds, Ichigo nodded and grinned like a maniac, cracking his knuckles. He was growing pissed and this dumbass was the perfect punching bag. Making a rather rude gesture at Blue, he called out, "Sure! Unless you don't think you can take the heat."

Blue's grin matched his. The feline got onto a defensive stance, his once unanimated tail lashing out with aggression.

"Yer gonna regret tha day ya challenged Grimmjow Jaegerjaques to a fight, Orange!"

He swiped high and Ichigo ducked low, launching a furious swipe to his knee. Blue-no, Grimmjow-used the force to his advantage, letting it sweep him off his feet so he landed point blank on Ichigo's chest. The sudden weight falling on Ichigo's torso forced all the air out of his lungs. He gasped and cursed when his face was shoved to the side.

"Fuck! Get off of me you stupid cat! And remove your smelly ass from my torso! This is a new shirt!"

Grimmjow grinned maniacally, twisting his wrist and forcing Ichigo's neck into an awkward angle.

"Sorry Orange, but no one loses to me and leaves alive. Though ya were pretty damn cute while it lasted."

He raised a clawed hand and pivoted his body, aiming for the pulsing jugular that ensured a messy, beautiful kill. Ichigo closed his eyes tightly. _The last thing I see isn't going to be that jerk._

What he hadn't calculated was Rukia's devilish part in this crazy, spur-of-the-moment plan. The snap of a dart gun averted Grimmjow's swipe by exactly half a centimeter, a perfectly executed shot.

"Shit! What the hell was that?!"

Grabbing at the now emptied dart sticking out of his shoulder, Grimmjow glared furiously at the small team of interns, led by Rukia herself. He opened his mouth to say something else, but his eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out.

Ichigo was trapped under Grimmjow's body, unable to move but he could still speak.

"Dammit Rukia! You could have at least gotten him to move first! He weighs a fucking ton!"

The young scientist smiled coyly.

"Why should I have moved him? You're not leaving here for a while."

"What are you talking about?"

"New orders from the head honcho. You have to stay in here and study that weirdo. See what makes him tick. Find exactly how much 'a fucking ton' weighs. You have two weeks. We're setting up temporary beds and a fully functioning bathroom. Get good results and expect a promotion."

Ichigo acquainted his face with his palm with the one arm he could still move. _I knew I shouldn't have answered my phone this morning._

**This is actually getting pretty long, so I'm ending it here. The second part will be up, I can't promise exactly when. **

**Until then, enjoy!(Woah, last update got 700 views in on night O_O I didn't know that many people followed me)**

**And I love interns, I just see them as the go-fers though for the workers. Plus Rukia makes a wonderful intern leader. **

**Until next time my followers! **


	16. The Meaning Behind Definition 2

**Why hello there. We meet again.  
>Reviews:<strong>

**XxItalyangelxx: I hope this satisfies your wait! ^_^**

**Cheshire13: I had no idea it would turn out so long, to be honest. And I like that it's long. **

**Alrye: I hope I do your eccentric request justice~! It's been very fun to write!**

**FrozenEmpire-FlowerGarden: Thank you ^_^ and I'm still trying to imagine Zangetsu as a cat, I can't look past a giant jungle cat sadly. **

**Ichigi111kurosaki: The wait is over! :D**

**Kj1003: Thank you **** and this is the only thing I'm working on right now, so there will definitely be more!**

**Miko Vampire: I'm afraid to make a new series too quickly, but this story will live its full life here in the Grimmichi collection **

**Thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, following, or even looking at stories by such a lazy author(me)~  
><strong>

**The Meaning Behind Definition 2**

It took two men to drag Grimmjow off Ichigo and two more to call backup when he broke free and took Ichigo hostage.

"Kill him! I'll kill him if you bastards don't back up!"

Grimmjow's claws scraped against Ichigo's neck, his tail wrapped tightly around

his captive's rather thin waist. The hostage in question seemed extremely worn out

by this affair, waving off the security guards when they arrived.

"Nah, it's okay. You guys can go. Tell the building crew they can go too, it looks like

they've finished most of the stuff. Please inform Ms. Rukia that she has a noogie with

her name on it once I get out of here though."

Ichigo flipped Grimmjow over his shoulder once the door closed. He stalked over to a table loaded with journals and various writing utensils-"Recording material", as Rukia put it, knowing full well nobody would read his handwriting, the untidy scrawl even alluding its owner at certain points.)-and grabbed a nice fat industrial Sharpie, drawing a line that divided the room directly in half and ending at the bathroom, marking that as mutual ground.

"I think even a simple-minded creature like you can understand what that line means. We will conduct sessions in which you will stay on your side and I will stay on mine. And do not even _think_ about crossing over through the bathroom."

He drew a line parallel to the edge of the bathroom and Grimmjow tugged him by the wrist over to the other side while he was bent over, clutching him tightly to his chest.

"Do you mind?"

"Not really actually. You're rather warm and don't smell too bad."

"This contact is making you uncomfortable. I can feel your muscles tensing up. And as I stated before, you smell terrible."

"Well it's definitely bothering you more than me, so I'll manage."

Grimmjow was prepared this time when he was flipped over Ichigo's shoulder, landing on his feet rather than his face.

"Oh, shut up and go take a bath!"

"If I do will you join me?"

Rukia's noogie was going to make her a new hairline.

The splashing noises followed by the grunts from Grimmjow in the bathtub told Ichigo that he was most definitely masturbating. He hoped he at least had the decorum to clean up once he finished. Ichigo needed to use that bath too since they conveniently didn't include a shower.

On the other side, he should be thankful he _had _running water. The piping ran underneath the whole Lab complex, and they had tapped into a warm water stream running right beneath the room. Even the toilet water was a nice eighty-five degrees.

"Alright, it's safe to look for your little virgin eyes Kurosaki. I'm wearing clothes."

Indeed he was. They had a supply of plain white sweats, courtesy of the supply baskets. And Ichigo had to admit, without the blood, sweat, and ratty attire, Grimmjow would definitely be counted as visually appealing to most girls and homosexual males. 

Thankfully, Ichigo did not fall into either of those categories, so Grimmjow's appearance wouldn't slow their progress. He was in a contest right now with Renji to see who could be Head Researcher first and he needed a boost in ranking. This project would be his gateway to a free pizza and eternal glory.

"Good. You don't smell anymore. Let's begin then."

"Begin with what? I haven't agreed ta do anything with ya, Ichigo. After all, what's in it for me?"

"That depends," Ichigo replied. "What are you looking for?"

Ichigo currently sat at the edge of the line, facing Grimmjow's side with a fresh notebook cracked open and a felt tip pen in hand, ready to take notes on the hybrid. Grimmjow strode over and stuck his face less than an inch away from Ichigo's, his breath once again in his face.

"Whatever ya can offer me,_ Ichigo_."

Grimmjow received an absolutely lovely slap in the face.

"Sit down. I'll 'offer' you another whack if you don't answer my questions."

And so the hybrid sat.

They had covered almost everything. Ichigo's notebook was even eating up margin space to write more about Grimmjow. The last topic was one Ichigo was sure Grimmjow had been well rehearsed in.

Love.

"So, you lived in the streets, you dislike pastries, you're twenty-three-two years older than me-and enjoy parties and sleeping around. Basically you're a stereotypical playboy."

Grimmjow grinned. "Yer not the first one ta use that label Kurosaki. And ya definitely won't be tha last."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. Smart remarks like this one had been bouncing around the entire time they had been interviewing.

"So, love. Regeneration. How does your kind do 'it'?"

"Can a virgin like you take all that information?"

"What makes you think I'm a virgin?"

"Please, Kurosaki. You reek of 'I've-never-slept-with-a-guy'."

"Since when does sleeping with a guy affect my virgin status? I'm straight, and I have no intention of changing that."

"You would be surprised at what I can smell."

"Ha. Ha. Just answer my question. Is it the regular, Dominant-submissive heat thing like with cats?"

"No. It's I'm-horny-and-I-want-to-sleep-with-something. If it's another hybrid, then I'm not responsible for the kids, saying the hybrid's a girl who didn't use protection."

"How blunt. Now, could you describe love to me?"

"Cliché shit that belongs in chain letters and pop-up ads. Don't waste my time."

"Nothing? You don't feel anything towards it?"

"Nope. It's a great tool to obtain power though."

The orangette actually stopped writing and stared at Grimmjow, who casually picked his nails like denying one of the world's driving emotions came naturally to him.

"Love is important though."

"Name one time when people haven't been using it to gain something."

"Romeo and Juliet!"

"Twisted hormonal-induced fling that killed several people."

"Cleopatra and Antony!"

"Oh yes, wonderful example. They both die after having acute marriage troubles."

"Lady Macbeth and Macbeth!"

"Pfft. Don't make me laugh. Face it Ichigo, even Shakespeare knew love is bogus."

Ichigo watched Grimmjow stalk off, his tail swishing from side to side. He couldn't stop the small surge of feeling from rising up in his body. What was it? He had no idea. But it couldn't ever be attraction.

With all the work he had, Ichigo didn't really feel attraction anymore.

"Three weeks! Three fucking weeks in this hole Kurosaki! I can't take it anymore!"

The hybrid paced the room and all but tore out his bright blue tresses in the midst of yet another fit. Secretly however, Ichigo almost enjoyed the confinement and nursed a small packet of feelings in the meantime. He wasn't sure what to call them, but they definitely had Grimmjow as their target.

And it was undeniably driving him a little insane.

The line had been nullified after a week, thanks to Ichigo's weak claim that he needed to examine Grimmjow closer to obtain more accurate notes. Not like it mattered, Grimmjow breached the line almost every day to steal Ichigo's stuff and savor the expression he made upon waking up to a naked hybrid staring at him in bed. Ichigo didn't appreciate either, but the latter was definitely much more disturbing. He really hoped the room had no security cameras.

"Ya know…"

Ichigo's train of thought crashed when Grimmjow stopped pacing, turning to glare at him instead.

"It's been three weeks. And I'm pretty _fucking horny."_

"You've masturbated in the tub almost every goddamn day Grimmjow. It's not my fault you're still horny."

"It could be."

"Technically speaking, it's impossible."

"Well, technically speaking, you're cockblocking me right now for not taking off your pants and offering me that sweet little ass of yours Kurosaki."

Rather than freaking out like other guys would have, Ichigo snorted.

"Yeah, like I would ever do it with someone like you."

"Oh? I'm not yer type? Then what is? Do you even _have _a type Ichigo?"

Grimmjow realized very quickly that he had taken this too far. Ichigo's expression hardened and he backed up over the line.

"Of course I have a type! It's called _girls_ Jaegerjaques. And you seem to be seriously lacking in pussy, so I would strongly advise you to _back. Off. Now."_

Several problems had now risen for Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. First, that _had _been his best attempt at getting Ichigo in bed(or in sleeping bag, whatever). Nobody had refused him before, so this was untreaded ground for him. Second, he definitely could not deny that he was beginning to become attached to Ichigo, in a way that he definitely didn't feel towards anyone or anything else.

Grimmjow worried fiercely that he was beginning to care about Kurosaki.

**Ending it again because I'm evil and I wanted to get this chapter out to you guys. I'm working on a new series(I know, I keep jumping them) but I will not publish anything until I finish it.**

**If you leave anything, please remember to keep flames to yourselves.**


	17. The Meaning Behind Definition 3

**Review replies ^_^ **

**Alrye: Thanks! And it's funny how the most confident people end up saying the awkwardest and most burning things, isn't it?**

**Hollowshirosaki413: I'm really liking the request too X) Thank you!**

**FrozenEmpire-FlowerGarden: Thank youXD and I love it as well. That's right: No pity for Grimmjow! Well, maybe a little pity. **

**FrostySquid: Thank you! I hope the final chapter lives up to expectations!**

**DeeaE: Thank you ^_^**

**I finally finished Rumors and Shirt Collars and The Meaning Behind Definition, so enjoy two chapters of man smut.**

**I hope you all remember the warnings. This is M for a reason guys. And I don't own Bleach or any part of it. **

** At no point in this oneshot collection have I ever owned any part of Bleach!**

**The Meaning Behind Definition, Part 3**

Six weeks. The line still acted in full force.

Ichigo's interviews had stopped. In fact, he hadn't made any contact with Grimmjow at all since their fight. To pass the time, he filled the remainder of the journals with sketches and doodles of various escape means.

Rukia had sent him a letter through an intern. Four more weeks and he would be set free. Grimmjow, however, would remain in the lab for further experiments.

Did he care?

The feelings did. Ichigo couldn't seem to get rid of them, no matter what he did.

It was maddening.

…

Grimmjow thought he had a beautiful relationship with humanity. The basis of that relationship involved, well, nothing. The lack of feelings between the two parties created a beautiful sense of unburden, which Grimmjow had taken full advantage of.

That bond crumbled rather quickly during this co-confinement. He still wasn't sure what did it. How had Ichigo been different from everyone else? What made him stick out?

Maybe Grimmjow's desperate need for a fuck forced him to become attached to the one thing refusing to fulfill his urges.

Or maybe this was his first time experiencing an emotion that was a stranger to cats;

Guilt.

Ichigo sat with his back to the line, the closest he had gotten to Grimmjow in weeks. Should he apologize? How do you apologize to someone? If he apologized, would they hook up?

_Stop it Grimmjow. There are more things to life than sex._

He padded over and sat directly behind Ichigo, making it so they were back to back. Ichigo flinched but didn't move away at the feeling of Grimmjow's back pressed against his, blue hair tickling the back of Ichigo's neck. It definitely stirred up some excitement in the feelings Ichigo had.

"So, does it really exist?"

"Hn?"

"You know. Love."

Ichigo hadn't expected Grimmjow to start off the conversation in this way. He picked up the dictionary next to him and flipped to the L's.

"Love; Noun: An intense feeling of deep affection. Verb: Feel a deep romantic or sexual attachment to someone or something. Merriam Webster does not lie."

"Don't spout words at me Kurosaki. There's a meaning behind every definition. So, what do ya think's behind love?"

"You're more clever than I thought Jaegerjaques. Definitions tend to intertwine. Love happens to intertwine with trust and…intercourse."

Both of them tensed a little, the subject of sex proving to be extremely awkward in past conversations. Grimmjow didn't want to break the moment. He liked physical contact with Ichigo, and opening his mouth would probably ruin everything. Yet, of course, his impulse takes charge and he talks on his own accord.

"I'm sorry, you know. About the stuff I said before."

"I'm not that mad anymore, it's okay-"

"No it isn't. I shouldn't shove my face into places I don't belong."

"Maybe….maybe you do belong."

Silence.

Did Ichigo kill the moment? Dammit, of course he did! It's the stupid feelings' fault! Damn things, jumping in his vocal cords and leaping out of his mouth.

Okay, he admitted it. Something, some stupid little detail had tripped him up and made him fall into a cesspool of attraction for Grimmjow. In his defense, it had been a while since he'd gotten out in the world. Work tugged and twisted him to the point of forgetting how to talk to the pizza guy when he shows up at your door after having the urge to start a conversation with him.

Yet, with Grimmjow, every syllable clicked perfectly into place, the words he said coming out clever and making him sound appealing. Rukia and Renji forced him before to talk with both girls and guys who shared the exact same interests as he did.

But if Ichigo was Mercury, Grimmjow would be Neptune. Complete astronomical opposites only sharing their point of gravitation.

Could it be their opposition that made all the difference?

"You make theories, right Kurosaki? You're a scientist, no?"

"Y-yeah. I mess around in the labs. Theories usually follow."

"Well, I've been making one of my own."

"My God! Continue on that road, and you just might get to an experiment!"

"Oh, but I've already gotten my theory. Research too. The experiment is the next part, right?"

"I'm not calling you wrong. What are the variables?"

"The theory is that we're attracted to each other, be it some ungodly magnetic force preventing us from pulling apart or actual romantic feelings. The variables, as you might infer, are you and I."

Should hearts pound this fast? Is it healthy for them to feel like they're going to burst out of your chest in a fountain of blood and adrenaline?

"You want to have sex."

"Don't deny that ya want to too."

Grimmjow turned around and set his hands on Ichigo's shoulders. The physical contact after so long felt nice. Ichigo shivered, leaning back to settle on his chest, Grimmjow's solar plexus centered between his shoulder blades. He wanted to just give in so, so bad…

No. Just because Ichigo liked him, he wasn't going to strip and have wild animal sex with Grimmjow. And, considering Grimmjow's race, it most likely would be literal wild animal sex.

He turned to face Grimmjow.

"I don't grow fond of things easily. For some reason, you're different. Why should I trust you?"

"I believe the same could be said fer me, Kurosaki! What reason do I have ta trust _you?"_

"Shit Jaegerjaques, do you want to have vagina time or something? Set free the skeletons we have in our closets?"

Grimmjow seemed to take his statement seriously.

"Well, why the hell not. Only got one anyways, might as well set it free."

Ichigo moved back when Grimmjow began tugging off his shirt, ears flat on his head in concentration and tail curled gently around his thigh.

"This is what happens Kurosaki,"

The shirt's hem flew up over his shoulders. The tip of the scar Ichigo had seen before extended all the way down his toned torso, stopping near his hips and almost half a foot wide at the largest part.

"This is what happens when ya try to protect yer poor kidnapped sister from getting her face burned off by a loan shark with a blowtorch."

He grabbed Ichigo's hand and they both flinched when he touched the discolored tissue. Grimmjow clenched Ichigo's wrist tightly.

The way he trembled just the slightest bit, how he wouldn't meet Ichigo's eyes, it was almost like he didn't let people touch the scar often.

Or at all.

Did he look up? Did he look down? Did he gaze into Grimmjow's eyes because he knew the motherfucker wasn't talking bullshit?

"My mom's dead. Drowned. I was too young to get in the river and save her."

"If this is a joke, I'm going to kill you Kurosaki."

"I don't make jokes Jaegerjaques."

"I'm beginning to notice that."

"Now kiss me you asshole."

They didn't do one of those tentative peck-on-the-lips kisses, and they didn't suck face either. Actually, they probably did the latter. Ichigo didn't notice much other than Grimmjow's tongue in his mouth and his tongue in Grimmjow's. He concentrated on controlling the kiss, a battle he lost in less than a minute and a half. Grimmjow didn't need to tell him he had kissed before. Ichigo found himself backing up until his back hit something sticking out of the wall.

Holy shit.

_They were making out on the Testing Room door. _

_The Testing Room door has a fucking window._

Hesitantly, he broke the kiss.

"Maybe we should move."

"Hn? Why?"

Ichigo gestured to the window. Grimmjow was silent for a moment, then grinned eerily.

"Good find Kurosaki."

Without warning, Grimmjow flipped Ichigo around and shoved him gently into the window, pinning him there with him hands slamming down on either side of him and grinding into him from behind. 

"G-Grimmjow!"

"What do you see Kurosaki?"

He pressed his face next to Ichigo's, making him shiver.

"Nothing. It's dark. Must be night. Only people here would be security."

"Then I guess yer gonna have ta be _quiet._"

But Ichigo wasn't just going to let Grimmjow take over.

Rather than trying to turn around, he slid straight down and tugged Grimmjow's pants on the way, making them hang a little precariously around his thighs. He already knew Grimmjow didn't wear underwear. Leaning in close, he teased Grimmjow for a second by exhaling slowly, his breath ghosting over the hybrid's erection. Grimmjow grabbed his hair.

"Well? Are ya gonna be a fuckin' tease or are you going to suck my dick Kurosaki?"

"Actually, thanks for the idea. I will be a fucking tease if I want to Jaegerjaques."

He licked the head of Grimmjow's member slowly, sliding a finger over the veins on its underside. The gasp in response was audible. Still taking his time, he sucked the very tip of the dick, pushing his head back when Grimmjow tried to force his head forwards. He moved only when a long blue tail snuck its way up his shirt, making him lose concentration by brushing his nipples. By the time he regained his composure, Grimmjow was at the back of his throat.

It felt sinfully good.

The main problem now was the tail doing terribly inappropriate things to his torso, and the fact that he couldn't do anything about it without relinquishing his hold on Grimmjow's hips.

"Caught in a situation, Kurosaki? I would ask for a reply, but that mouth looks pretty busy."

That almost swayed Ichigo to flip off the asshole. Instead, he pulled back his head and wiped his mouth calmly, swatting away Grimmjow's hand when it grabbed for his hair. Noting the lust in his partner's eyes, Grimmjow got down to the ground with him, running his hands up Ichigo's shirt while his tail slid down to tease his hipbones. He ended up all but tearing Ichigo's poor clothing to shreds, trying to get it off as quickly as possible. When they both sat naked, panting and melded together, a sneaky brush of blue playing around a certain orangette's genitals, Ichigo arched his back to lick Grimmjow's ear.

"Lube."

He got swept off his feet and tossed over a muscled shoulder at the request. They went forwards, the ride ending with him dumped over the side of the bathtub, half in and half out. Grimmjow had grabbed the shampoo. Ichigo began to get out of the tub.

"So, you bend over and-"

A hand shoved him back over the rim.

"Oh no Kurosaki. Those who suck cock like little sex gods and say they're straight go on bottom."

Ichigo flinched when he felt Grimmjow move between his legs from behind. The stupid fucking tail blindfolded him when he tried to turn his head.

"No looking. You can trust me, right Ichigo?"

His mouth felt like he gargled with sand. Shivers and shakes popped up sporadically in his extremities. His erection pressed against the cold porcelain siding.

This was the greatest he's felt since, well,

Ever.

He turned his head forwards, trying to ignore the snap of the cap opening. The finger at his entrance proved to be impossible to overlook though.

"It's going to hurt if you don't relax, I'm telling ya that right now."

"Just fucking do it already!"

One, no, two fingers slid smoothly up his entrance. It stung and felt weird and he was tensing up because fingers should most definitely not be going there.

_No. Relax._

_Don't you dare pussy out on this._

He thought about his fingers, curled tightly into balls. His hips, bent forwards over the edge of the bathtub but not aching from the pressure yet. Anything but the stretching.

"Now yer relaxing. See? It ain't so bad."

The fingers crooked, they brushed against something, and it wasn't.

Suddenly, it was fucking fantastic.

"Fuck yes! There, there again!"

Panting and moaning freely now, Ichigo fucked himself on Grimmjow's fingers, a sight Grimmjow was all too happy to watch. His tail snuck around Ichigo's front and wrapped around his member tightly.

"Then yer gonna like this even more."

The fingers left, but something much bigger and more blunt rubbing against his entrance. His abdomen tightened. Grimmjow kissed him gently, rubbing Ichigo's shoulders to get him to relax.

"Fast or slow?"

"W-what?"

"Do you want to start fast or slow?"

"Which one's better?"

"I've always liked fast."

"Fast it is then."

Grimmjow gripped Ichigo's hand.

"You're going to hate me for the next minute."

He quickly snapped his hips forward, ears flicking back at the immediate tension in Ichigo's body, followed by a strangled shriek.

_Fuck._

_It fucking hurt._

Grimmjow traced his hands gently over Ichigo's trembling body. Quickly moving, he thrust in and out, looking for his prostate again.

"Relax. Relax."

Ichigo gritted his teeth and closed his eyes tightly. The tail stroking his member and Grimmjow's back fitted over his were the only things keeping him from going insane. Stupid fucking Grimmjow. '_I've always liked fast.' _ Stupid ass.

"Ah! Fuck!"

A lightning bolt of pleasure lit up every nerve ending in his brain. Then again. And again. And again. Suddenly, Ichigo was pushing back against Grimmjow, bracing his arms against the side of the tub for leverage.

"Fuck yeah!"

"Turn around."

Grimmjow flipped Ichigo forwards to face him. He kissed him as he wrapped his own hand around Ichigo's erection.

And, there it was.

They both felt it.

It was the love.

Ichigo hissed out Grimmjow's name, coming and feeling Grimmjow follow after a few more thrusts. They both leaned back against the bathtub, panting and trying to casually wipe the sweat out of their hair.

"Grimmjow."

"Yup?"

"I love you."

Grimmjow kissed Ichigo's head.

"I love you too Ichigo."

"Want to take a bath?"

"Sure."

And so they did.

**I hope you liked it Alrye ^_^**

**I lied. I haven't started the final rumors and shirt collars yet. But I will finish it after a couple original Grimmichi pieces. I'm trying to experiment with different forms of writing.**

**Reviews are gladly accepted ^_^**


End file.
